6 Meses Para o Amor
by Pervas Place
Summary: Ele um canadense. Ela uma americana. Ele só estava em Forks para intercâmbio. Ela estava perdidamente apaixonada. Ele a achava linda, mas era tímido demais para se aproximar. Eles tinham só 6 meses. O que vai acontecer?
1. Prólogo

**Autora:** Irene Maceió

**Beta:** Thais Diniz

**Personagens** Edward e Bella

**Censura: **M – 17 anos

**Gênero: **Drama, Romance

_**Sinopse: **__Ele um canadense. Ela uma americana. Ele só estava em Forks para um intercâmbio. Ela estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele. Ele a achava linda, mas era tímido demais para se aproximar. Ele tinha só 6 meses. O que vai acontecer? Ela vai ter que dar o primeiro passo? Uma história de amor quase impossível onde o tempo é o maior inimigo._

_**Aviso:** Twilight não me pertence... somente o Castor... o canadense é... enfim...  
_

_

* * *

_

_I can't wait to fall in love with you_

_You can't wait to fall in love with me_

_This just can't be summer love, you'll see_

_This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)_

Eu mal posso esperar pra me apaixonar por você

Você mal pode esperar pra se apaixonar por mim

Isso não pode ser só um amor de verão, você verá

Isso não pode ser só um amor de verão (A-M-O-R)

**Summer Love – Justin Timberlake**

**

* * *

**

**Prólogo**

Depois de vários momentos calados, perdidos em pensamentos e no carinho que fazíamos um no outro, eu finalmente falei baixinho. "Eu não sei se seria pior, ou melhor, se eu tivesse falado com você antes. Acho que seria pior porque eu ia sentir mais falta quando você fosse embora." Uma mentira enorme. Eu sentiria falta dele _de_ _qualquer forma_.

"Mas seria melhor porque eu ia poder passar mais tempo com você." Ele falou em um suspiro. Meu coração se apertou e eu me abracei mais forte a ele.

"É verdade. Mas não tive coragem de falar antes. Eu não tinha como me aproximar. Falei até com Jasper, perguntando seu nome." Eu disse, corando profundamente.

"Foi. Ele me contou que uma menina muito bonita queria me conhecer". O sotaque dele me encantava, e eu senti meu sorriso crescer.

"Bonita é?"

"É ele falou bonita... e você é. Eu me lembro da primeira vez que você veio falar comigo no facebook." Meu rosto passou por mil tons do rosa ao vermelho em um segundo, enquanto eu lembrava de toda a coragem que tive que reunir para dar o _primeiro passo_.

"Sério? Eu não lembro..." É claro que eu lembrava. E muito bem. Eu planejei mil vezes o que falar e apaguei meu texto incontáveis vezes também, até que eu respirei um 'seja o que Deus quiser' e apertei _enter_. Mas era uma vergonha tão grande assumir que eu fui _atirada_, que preferi fingir não lembrar.

"Você não lembra?" Ele falou zombando. "Eu ri muito na hora. Você deu em cima de mim descaradamente."

"Aaaah" Falei como se lembrasse, não conseguindo segurar minha risada sem graça. "Eu realmente esperava que você não se lembrasse dessa parte... e eu não dei em cima, eu estava só puxando assunto."

"Eu fiquei surpreso." Ele confessou.

"Eu lembro que falei: 'tão bonito, pena que tenha namorada'... né?"

"Sim" Ele disse com o sorriso torto que ficaria pra sempre guardado na minha memória.

"Mas você respondeu: 'quem disse que eu tenho namorada? '... Seu mentiroso." Eu o acusei dando um leve tapa em seu ombro.

Ele deu uma forte risada. "Eu falei até com os meninos sobre isso" Eu já imaginava o Emmett e o Jasper bagunçando com a minha cara na escola.

"Eles vão me zoar eternamente. Mas sério; você não me achou uma maluca, não?"

"Só um pouquinho," Sua risada voltou, e quando eu me afastei ele me puxou para ele novamente. "Mas era pra você ter falado comigo _antes_". O seu tom trouxe um caroço a minha garganta. Eu não queria pensar no tempo que nos restava. Eu queria fechar os olhos, aqui nos braços dele, sentados na areia da Primeira Praia e descobrir que ele nunca iria embora. Que tudo seria para sempre.

Mas pela forma que ele falou, ele também se sentia assim. O que era consolador, mas não apagava a imagem de uma ampulheta com a areia derramando, me mostrando que estava perto do fim. Puxei sua mão, que estava entrelaçada na minha, aos meus lábios, beijando levemente.

"Eu tentei." Foi só o que eu disse. E ele sabia que era verdade. Mas nem tudo acontece como nós queremos. Será que minha história de amor não teria um 'felizes para sempre'? Será que ele iria voltar para mim?

Fechei meus olhos novamente e com o barulho das ondas, sua doce respiração em meu pescoço e todo o amor que eu sentia, meu último pensamento foi, 'Valeu a pena'.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Meninas, essa é minha primeira fic 'solo', então... peguem leve comigo *se esconde*.

Ela é baseada em fatos _super reais_ que cercaram nossas vidas por meses. Uma grande amiga nossa viveu tudo isso... e nos escreveu tanto pelo grupo do msn como por e-mail... e nós choramos muito com ela. Foi a história de amor mais linda e mais fofa que eu conheci 'ao vivo'. E eu espero que vocês a amem como eu.

Ela me autorizou a contar aqui TUDO, mas algumas partes serão adaptadas para a história se encaixar perfeitamente. Esse prólogo é baseado no ultimo e-mail que ela nos mandou. Ela descreveu o diálogo e eu adaptei.

Beijos a todas e se gostar ou odiar: Deixa review?


	2. A primeira vez que o vi

_Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you_

_And life has a funny, funny way of helping you out_

_Helping you out_

A vida tem um jeito engraçado de aprontar com você

A vida tem um jeito realmente engraçado de te ajudar

de te ajudar

**Ironic – Ananis Morissette**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo um – A primeira vez que o vi**

"Alice, para de balançar a porra desse pompom na minha cara!" Eu bufei, mais que estressada.

"Bella, vamos lá, levanta a bunda dessa arquibancada que é a nossa turma que está jogando."

Alice era minha _melhor_ e _menor_ amiga. Eu a amava como uma irmã. Mas a baixinha era uma bola de energia. Enquanto nossa turma jogava, ela pulava com os pompons se sentindo uma chefe de torcida.

"Ok. Mas só se nós pudermos sentar."

"Amigaaaaaaaa." Ela falou esfregando o pompom em mim. "Nosso time ta ganhando!" Ela pulava e eu comecei a rir da cena. E quando a torcida toda se animou eu também me levantei e comecei a festejar. Nós éramos do ultimo ano. Esse seria o nosso ultimo "jogos inter-classes". Nosso time estava ganhando.

_Tudo bem, você já conseguiu entender o ponto._

Enquanto pulava e ela me empurrava e puxava animada, eu vi um cabelo de um tom diferente, meio acobreado, passar por entre a multidão logo abaixo, perto da lateral da quadra. Meus olhos se prenderam nos cabelos cor de cobre, mas ele dobrou no final da quadra em direção ao lado de fora.

Algo nele me chamou a atenção e se não estivesse com uma Alice tampinha pendurada em mim, eu teria o seguido para saber quem era. Eu nunca tinha visto ninguém com o cabelo dessa cor por aqui. Estávamos na Forks High School. _Todos _se conheciam.

Depois de nos acalmarmos e sentarmos novamente para esperar o próximo jogo começar, a mesma figura passou do outro lado da quadra, mas tinha tanta gente que não consegui ver seu rosto, só visualizei a camisa que ele vestia com seu sobrenome e um número escrito atrás. **Cullen – 12**.

_Cullen? Cullen o que? Cullen quem?_

Fiquei repetindo o nome dele várias vezes para tentar lembrar se eu já não tinha escutado algo sobre esse estranho do cabelo diferente.

Alice começou a me puxar. "Vamos, eles vão jogar agora em outra quadra." Ela me arrastou para baixo e eu vi que ele também se encaminhava para fora da quadra. Nós nos espremíamos em meio à multidão de alunos, enquanto tentava ver seu rosto. Eu só via os cabelos acobreados por cima. Aquilo estava me deixando ansiosa. Tomada por uma curiosidade anormal, comecei a andar mais rápido que Alice e agora era eu quem a arrastava. "Ei... ei... cuidado comigo. Você está quase me quebrando."

"Ah. Para de drama. Você não quer ir para a outra quadra? Nós vamos para a outra quadra." Disse sarcasticamente.

Assim que chegamos, as pessoas se espalhavam pelas novas arquibancadas e nós as seguíamos. Eu vi que o cabelo de cobre parou logo à frente e fui em direção a ele. "Não Bella, eu quero sentar perto da nossa turma." Alice disse, mas foi totalmente ignorada. Eu me aproximei o bastante para perceber que o rosto dele não estava sendo tampado pela multidão e sim por uma lambisgóia.

A menina estava com o seu rosto preso no dele, que claramente estava desconfortável, enquanto as mãos dela rodeavam seu pescoço o prendendo a ela_. Argh_. Que merda.

"Bella. O que você está fazendo?" Alice perguntou, agora parando na minha frente e tampando a visão patética que se desenrolava.

"Nada. Pensei ter visto outra pessoa."

"Que outra pessoa?" Ela perguntou enquanto voltávamos pro outro lado da arquibancada, onde nossa turma estava reunida.

"Nada. Ninguém." Disse estressada. Eu ainda não tinha conseguido ver o rosto do estranho. E minha curiosidade ainda me corroia. _Ele tem namorada Bella_.

Nossa! Aquela menina chupadora de cara? Fala sério. Que nojo.

"Iiiii amiga. O que aconteceu com você hein? Viu um fantasma?"

"Um sem rosto. Com certeza vi."

"O que?"

"Nada Alice. Nossa. Você é curiosa demais. Eu estava tentando ver o rosto de um menino que eu não conhecia, mas ele estava com uma garota colada nele e eu não consegui."

"Quem? Quem?" Ela começou a se agitar e olhar ao redor.

"Dá pra ser mais discreta?" Falei entre os dentes. "É o garoto do cabelo diferente ali embaixo."

Ela girou e olhou e olhou, até que parou. "Nossa Bella. Ele é um pão."

"Você conseguiu ver?" Eu perguntei indignada. Olhei novamente e lá estava ele. "Wow". Foi só o que eu consegui falar. Ele era _no mínimo_ lindo. Seu rosto afilado, nariz perfeito, seus cabelos estavam para todo lado e ele tinha um meio sorriso no rosto que fez meu corpo todo arrepiar. _Mas_ bem ao lado dele, Jéssica Stanley estava pendurada, se segurando nele implorando por uma atenção que ele parecia não querer dar. Ela o puxou para mais um beijo que ele foi praticamente forçado a retribuir.

"Que mocréia!" Eu bufei.

"Aquela_zinha_ está com ele?" Alice também desdenhou. "Posso te dizer amiga? Você é mais bonita."

"Obrigado." Disse batendo no ombro dela. "Eu sei." E rimos juntas.

No fundo estava triste. Eu tinha encontrado o meu rosto perfeito, mas ele tinha um par. Eu achava tão injusto. A Stanley era ridícula. Ridículaaaaa. O que ele viu nela? De onde ele era? Eu nunca tinha visto ninguém como ele (lindo, gostoso e totalmente estranho) por aqui.

Nos sentamos na arquibancada e os times se aqueciam para entrar. Eles ficaram praticamente de frente para nós. Jéssica, ainda agarrada a ele, olhava para todos os lados como um radar, procurando quem estivesse vendo a cena.

"Que mundo cruel, Ali." Eu falei um pouco mais alto, para poder ser escutada em meio a tantos apitos e gritos. Ela olhou pra mim e me empurrou, como se falasse 'desencana'.

Eu não conseguia parar de olhar. Parecia que ele tinha um imã que puxava minha atenção. Percebi então que ele estava com a mesma camisa do outro time. Ele torcia contra a nossa turma.

Nosso time já começou ganhando e mais uma vez me vi pulando e gritando como Alice, mas sempre dando olhares furtivos até onde ele estava, como se meu olhar fosse chamá-lo. Mas ele não me olhava. Eu já estava inconsolável quando eu o vi falar com o Jasper.

Jasper era da outra turma do terceiro ano. O 3°B. Mas ele sempre falava comigo. Claro, em busca de informações sobre Alice. Ele era louco por ela, mas a menina não era mole não. Alice tinha uma teoria de que se ela fingisse ignorá-lo até perto do final do ano, ele se apaixonaria loucamente por ela e a pediria em casamento antes de irem para a faculdade. Vai saber... Alice era... Alice.

Comecei a imaginar que eu poderia perguntar a Jazz quem era o estranho e o que ele estava fazendo na nossa escola.

Porque eu estou tão interessada?

_Talvez_ seja porque não acontece nada de interessante em Forks há um século?

É. Talvez.

Minha turma, mais uma vez ganhou e eu o vi se unir aos meninos da outra turma, enquanto conversavam tristemente por ter perdido. Senti meu rosto queimando e percebi que Jéssica me olhava com um olhar mortal. Eu praticamente me senti sendo assassinada através dos olhos dela. Balancei os ombros em desdém e dei uma piscadela pra ela.

"Vamos Alice. Esses jogos já deram o que tinham que dar."

"Sim, mas nós temos que ir à festa da vitória. Vai ser na casa da Rose. Os pais dela estão viajando." Ela balançou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente para mim.

"Nada disso." Falei em tom definitivo. Quem eu queria que estivesse lá, provavelmente não estaria. Não teria nenhuma graça. "Meus pés estão doendo de passar o dia pulando como uma macaca nessas arquibancadas."

"Credo Bella. Você ta muito chata hoje." Ela disse e me seguiu calada.

Fui para casa mais que frustrada. Minha roupa estava toda suada e meu cabelo uma meleca só.

_Ele nunca me olharia desse jeito_.

Fala sério. Você viu com quem ele estava? Qualquer pessoa é melhor que aquilo.

_Verdade_.

Tomei um banho e me joguei na cama. Meu celular estava parado na mesa de cabeceira. Eu o olhei por alguns segundos até que me convenci. O puxei e disquei o número. Meu coração pulando assim que começou a tocar.

"_Oi amiga Bella."_

"Jasper." Falei animada. "Tudo bem?" Ele estava em um lugar barulhento e logo percebi que era uma festa.

"_Sim, só não estou mais porque meu time perdeu e sua amiga sequer me olhou."_ Ele disse em um falso tom choroso. Eu sorri.

"Eu preciso de um favor." Declarei

"_Um favor por um favor?"_

"Nossa, você não faz nada de graça?"

"_Vamos, você nunca realmente conseguiu algo pra mim."_

"Eu já te disse. Isso não depende de mim, e sim dela."

"_Eu sei."_ Ele falou e parou. _"O que posso fazer por você?"_

"Hum... Eu vi você falando com um garoto hoje. Eu não o conheço, então fiquei curiosa-" Ele me cortou.

"_O Cullen?"_ Meu coração saltou na menção do nome. _"Ele é aluno novo."_

"Mas como? As aulas já tinham começado."

"_Ah, é que ele é aluno de intercâmbio. Ele só veio passar um semestre com a gente."_

"Intercâmbio? De onde?"

"_Canadá."_

Nossa, além de lindo ele era estrangeiro. Como a Stanley conseguiu isso antes de mim?

"_Mas sim, do que você precisa?"_ Ele disse de uma maneira que eu via o sorriso nos seus lábios até por telefone.

"Qual o nome dele?"

"_Só isso?"_

"Por enquanto sim". Ele riu alto.

"_Edward. Edward Cullen." _

Nome de príncipe, eu pensei. Soltei um suspiro longo. "Obrigado Jasper. Eu juro que se um dia eu puder, eu te ajudo."

"_Eu vou cobrar viu?"_ Ele disse divertido e desligou. _"Ah, uma informação grátis pra você. Ele me disse que joga no time de amanhã."_

Meu coração parou por um segundo e depois começou a pular como um canguru no meu peito só de imaginá-lo correndo, suado e _ativo_ no campo.

"_Bella? Você ainda está ai?"_

"Ah, sim. Desculpa. Obrigado mais uma vez."

"_De nada. Só diga pra Alice que ela estava linda hoje segurando aqueles pompons."_

Eu ri. "Ok. Ela será informada."

Desliguei e suspirei. Amanhã eu o veria novamente. Tomara que a visão dele não estivesse tampada por uma _certa_ Stanley.

_Bella, você não precisa correr atrás de alguém que esteja comprometido. Tantos meninos estão atrás de você e você _nunca_ dá atenção. _

Mas nenhum era _ele_. Algo no menino com nome de príncipe estava me fascinando e prendendo totalmente a minha atenção.

Quase não dormi naquela noite, ansiosa para chegar à escola. Me arrumei mais que o necessário e quase passei maquiagem, mas lembrei do forno que o ginásio ficava e imaginei meu rosto virando lama. Decidi não usar nada além de perfume.

Eu já entrei sorrindo pela satisfação de poder assisti-lo enquanto ele jogava. Alice já estava na arquibancada. "Bellaaaaaaa. Corre, vem sentar aqui comigo."

"Bom dia Ali." Eu disse animada ao ver Jasper do outro lado da quadra. Ele piscou e sorriu pra mim. "Alguém mandou dizer que você fica linda pulando com esses pompons na mão." Eu disse e me virei pra ela. Ela olhou para onde eu olhava e segurou o riso, mas não tão forte, pois eu vi a ponta dele no canto de sua boca.

"Bella, obrigado por me informar. Vamos deixá-lo olhar mais um pouco, não?" Ela piscou pra mim.

De repente eu _o_ vi. Cabelos acobreados, o rosto corado provavelmente do aquecimento e tudo ao redor foi esquecido. Eu só via ele.

Ele parou no canto da quadra, falou com alguns rapazes, cumprimentou Jasper, que cochichou algo no ouvido dele. E depois ele sorriu. E foi o sorriso mais lindo que eu já tinha visto.

Ele começou a olhar ao redor e seus olhos dançaram até parar em mim. Eu não sei de onde eu desenterrei minha cara de pau, mas eu o encarei de volta, sem perceber que estava com um sorriso gigante na cara. Ele sorriu pra mim e logo desviou o olhar e foi quando eu recebi uma leve cotovelada ao meu lado.

"Ahhhh. Ele estava te olhando! Você viu?"

"Porra Alice. Você quase me matou."

"Desculpa, eu pensei que você não tinha percebido."

O jogo começou e ele entrou em campo, Stanley gritava o nome dele animada e eu aproveitei pra "gritar desesperadamente" por minha turma.

Enquanto ele corria no campo, ele parava e olhava de soslaio para mim.

_Será?_

Eu já estava achando que minha imaginação estava me pregando peças quando Alice me cutucou. "Ele não para de prestar atenção em você."

Eu sorri para o pensamento e resolvi não olhar mais para ele, eu não podia ser tão fácil.

_A quem eu estava enganando?_ Se ele sorrisse novamente eu me lançaria no meio da quadra.

Depois de vários chutes errados, a turma dele começou a perder até que o jogo acabou com um placar de quase 10 a 3. Uma vergonha.

Ele saiu cabisbaixo, até que foi recebido pela Jéssica no canto, mas ele a afastou e saiu em direção aos vestiários. Eu não o vi novamente depois disso, mas ainda assim não conseguia me fazer ficar menos feliz por seus olhares.

Fui pra casa cansada, tomei um banho e me deitei na minha cama. Comecei a imaginar que ele poderia ter algum perfil na internet. Eu poderia _tentar_ falar com ele dessa forma.

Rapidamente me levantei muito elétrica. Liguei meu laptop e entrei no Facebook. Digitei _**Edward Cullen**_ e apertei _enter_.

Fui surpreendida ao encontrar sua foto. Ainda mais perfeito que ao vivo. Como poderia? Ele estava sorrindo, daquele jeito torto, seus olhos verdes pareciam água de tão claros. Ele era lindo demais pra uma pessoa só.

Fiquei olhando para a foto por vários minutos até me convencer que poderia mandar uma mensagem. Sim, eu podia dizer que era da escola. Eu poderia falar que era amiga do Jasper.

Escrevi 30 mensagens e apaguei. Foram trinta tentativas de abordagens frustradas. Eu estava sem coragem na maioria das vezes, mas nunca desistia. Essa poderia ser uma chance única em toda a minha vida. Até que digitei e fiquei olhando. Eu não teria coragem.

Não... Nãooooo... Nãoooooooooooooooooo.

Apertei _enter_. Já era.

"_**Tão lindo, pena que tenha namorada."**_

_**

* * *

Nota da louca que se diz autora: **__Oi meninas... espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo. Estou basicamente descrevendo tudo que a minha amiga nos contou... Agradeço a ajuda da Titinha que me deu toques e revisou o capitulo pra mim. Acho que não consigo mais escrever nada sem ela._

___E hoje tudo que postarmos virá com um selo: **Parabéns Thaís**. A Thaís é nossa beta em várias fics e amiga em todos os momentos. Eu te amo pervuda!_

___\o/_

___**Façam uma autora feliz:** Deixem reviews!  
_


	3. Ele está SOLTEIRO

_Lay back, it's all been done before._

_And if you could only let it be, you would see..._

_I like you the way you are._

Relaxe, isso tudo foi feito antes.

E se você pudesse somente deixar ''rolar'', você veria...

Eu gosto de você do jeito que você é.

**Complicated – Avril Lavigne**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2 – Ele está S.O.L.T.E.I.R.O**

Eu passei alguns segundos olhando para a tela do computador, ainda sem acreditar no que eu escrevi. Onde eu estava com a cabeça afinal? Só posso está louca mesmo. Peguei meu celular e liguei para a Alice.

"Fala Bellaaa." Ela respondeu, animada como sempre. Onde ela recarrega sua energia?

"Preciso de você." Falei brincando.

"Ihhh. Olha só amiga, tenho que te falar. Eu não jogo nesse time. Eu jogo em outro." Rolei os olhos, quase bufando.

"É sério, Alice. Eu preciso que você faça algo pra mim."

"Ok. Você sabe que se não for nada ilegal, eu sempre vou aceitar."

"Engraçadinha. Eu preciso que você adicione o canadense no facebook."

"Pra que? Por que _você _não o adiciona?"

"Eu já fiz isso. Mas eu não quero que ele ache que eu estou me jogando em cima dele. Você _tem _que falar com ele."

"E se ele achar que eu sou a interessada?"

"Ele não vai achar isso. Eu juro. Só quero que você pergunte algumas coisas, como se quisesse ser sua amiga."

"Tudo bem. Eu posso fazer isso por você." Alice me disse e depois de combinarmos o que ela poderia dizer sem parecer uma louca desvairada ou uma futura pretendente chiclete, nós desligamos o telefone.

O tempo parecia que se arrastava devagar. Eu fiquei sentada em minha cama me mexendo, imaginando tudo o que ela poderia perguntar para ele. Nada me prendia a atenção, de tão ansiosa que estava. Como era possível? Eu esperei quase uma hora e estava a ponto de explodir quando Alice me ligou de volta.

"Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaa". Sim a bola de energia humana nunca cansava.

"Ai Alice. Você não consegue falar como gente?"

"Caraaa, eu tenho uma notícia bombástica." Ela falou animada, que me fez sorrir automaticamente.

"O que?"

"Ele terminou com a chiclete!" _Hã?_ A Jéssica?

"Não brinca comigo, Ali."

"Tô falando sério amiga. Ele me contou no facebook. Ele lembrou de mim por causa do Jasper. Enfim, o importante é que ele está SOLTEIROOOO. Preparar, apontar, fogoooooooo."

Meu Deus. Alguém, um dia, teria que dar um jeito nessa menina. Alice estava cada dia pior. Onde ela conseguia essas associações loucas e pensamentos insanos? Era maluca, fato. Mas como eu era a melhor amiga dela e tinha acabado de receber uma notícia boa demais, nem liguei.

"Obrigado. Eu estou te devendo."

Minha alegria não cabia em mim. Eu desliguei o telefone e testei o que as pessoas fazem nos comerciais quando estão felizes. Efeito Alice, ok? Subi na minha cama e comecei a pular. Mas como não era tão fácil e lógico com o meu óbvio desequilíbrio natural, errei os pulos e cai, me derrubando no chão. Antes de me refazer do meu tombo irracional, minha mãe apareceu e eu disse que cai da cama. Ela me olhou como se pensasse que eu era louca.

_Que merda._

A semana se passou sem que eu o visse na escola. Tentava disfarçar, lógico, mas meus olhos sempre varriam todo o lugar. Eu estava bem frustrada. Ele não respondeu o meu recado no Facebook e eu ainda não o encontrava. Um azar atrás do outro. E olha que essa cidade era minúscula. As pessoas não têm como se esconder em Forks, por Deus!

Meu maior medo, na verdade, era que outra menina se agarrasse nele e eu não tivesse a chance de tirar uma casquinha. Eu estava tão fissurada em encontrá-lo que comentei com algumas amigas que eu tinha na internet. Eu adorava todas elas. Durante nossas conversas, me transmitiam muita confiança e me davam incentivos também. Muito mais até que Alice, na verdade. Determinado dia, uma das minhas amigas virtuais me incentivou ainda mais, enquanto conversávamos pelo grupo do MSN.

_**Thaízuda diz:**__ Bella, vai pra cima mesmo. Senão ele vai embora e você não consegue aproveitar._

_**Bella, a bela diz: **__Ai, mas eu não sei mais o que fazer. Ele não me respondeu a mensagem e eu não posso parecer tão desesperada. Pensa na imagem que ele vai ter de mim?_

_**Thaizuda diz: **__Eu sei que é complicado, mas eu prefiro me arrepender do que eu fiz, do que ficar pensando 'e se' eu tivesse feito. E outra: Ele vai embora daqui a alguns meses. Se der errado, você não vai precisar conviver com isso._

Nossa conversa se prolongou por muito tempo. Fiquei pensando nas várias formas que ela me disse que eu poderia me aproximar, mas esperei o momento certo de vê-lo.

Mais uma semana se passou e nada aconteceu. Era como se ele não estudasse na mesma escola que eu. Fui pra casa arrasada na sexta feira e assim que cheguei, liguei meu computador. Já estava entrando no grupo do MSN pra desabafar minhas mágoas, quando vi que tinha recebido uma mensagem dele no Facebook.

_**Oi, tudo bem. Namorada? Eu?**_

Quase desmaiei de emoção, mas me contentei em dar um gritinho, enquanto pensava no que responder. Eu quicava de nervoso na cadeira.

_**Não tem? Então confundi. Tudo bem com você?**_

Tentei ser o mais neutra possível. Eu já tinha dito que o achava bonito. Aquilo já era demais. Logo depois ele respondeu e eu me apressei em ler.

_**Tudo sim. Acabei de chegar da escola.**_

Eu percebi que ele não tinha assunto, mas mesmo assim respondia. Então continuei.

_**Hum. Está gostando de lá? Está gostando de Forks?**_

Ficamos nessa troca de recados por alguns dias. Eu chegava da escola e corria para meu quarto. Não conseguia mais sair da frente do computador. Nós falamos sobre tudo. Sobre a escola, o país dele, as nossas famílias e nossos amigos em comum. Até que um dia, depois de reunir muita coragem, eu pedi o MSN dele para conversarmos. Era bem mais prático.

_**Se eu te pedisse seu MSN você me daria?**_

Ele respondeu segundos depois.

_**Claro. Porque eu não daria?**_

Meu coração acelerou somente com essa frase. Parecia que ele estava mais perto de mim. Eu não entendia bem porque reagia a cada coisinha que acontecia. Esse menino estava mexendo com minha personalidade.

Adicionei ele no MSN e logo ficou _online. _Eu puxei um assunto qualquer e ele me respondeu. Comecei a ficar nervosa com nossa conversa, mas depois de certo tempo, percebi que ele demorava um século para falar novamente comigo. Fiquei com ódio.

Porque ele não me dava atenção? Pra que me deixou adicioná-lo se ele não falaria comigo?

Eu esperei alguns momentos e quando ia desligar o computador ele escreveu.

_**Cullen diz:**__ Eu não posso falar com você pessoalmente? Eu não gosto de falar pela internet. Pode ser?Quando eu posso te ver?_

Meu coração traidor batia como se uma escola de samba inteira batucasse em meu peito e eu nem sequer pensei antes de responder.

_**Bella, a bela diz**__: Você vai estar nas finais dos jogos na segunda? Podemos nos falar lá._

Eu era muito lesa. Quase bati na minha testa pela resposta idiota. Poderia ter marcado algo que eu não teria que esperar 2 dias para vê-lo. Mas sempre dificultava as coisas pra mim.

_**Cullen diz: **__Tudo bem. Eu vou jogar. Torce por mim?_

Meu sorriso cresceu ainda mais e eu praticamente quicava na cadeira do computador.

_**Bella, a bela diz: **__Sim. Mas você tem que falar comigo, viu?_

Eu queria deixar bem claro que se alguma coisa acontecesse daqui pra frente seria por atitudes dele, já que tinha deixado bem claro que estava interessada.

Meu final de semana foi tenso. Passei muito tempo na net buscando auxílio e desabafando minha ansiedade. O que aquele menino com nome de príncipe e cabelos diferente tinha feito comigo? Isso não era normal. Minhas amigas virtuais me deram milhares de conselhos, me incentivando a não desistir. Alice me ligou perguntando se queria sair, mas eu não pude, pois tinha que me preparar psicologicamente para encontrar com ele. Lógico, sendo quem era, ela não entendeu e ainda veio na minha casa tentar me arrastar, mas percebeu que eu não queria mesmo sair e foi embora, um pouco amuada. Eu não podia fazer nada no momento, já que passei o tempo todo com elefantes no estômago de tanta ansiedade.

A segunda chegou e eu quase não dormi. Nunca pensei que a escola fosse tão convidativa nesse momento. Me vesti rapidamente, arrumei meu cabelo e coloquei minha cara de confiança. Hoje eu ouviria a voz dele. Eu tinha tantas perguntas na minha cabeça, que eu poderia pirar a qualquer momento. Será que a voz combinava com o rosto? Sim, tipo quando a pessoa é linda, mas a voz é feia. Será que seria assim?

_Tanto faz._

Fui para a escola e me encontrei com Alice na entrada.

"Vamos Bella, o jogo já vai começar."

Fiquei na arquibancada do lado da minha turma e ele entrou no campo. Meus olhos o seguiram por uns instantes, mas depois resolvi que não ficaria mais dando tanto mole.

"Alice, faz um favor pra mim? Se ele olhar, você me fala? Eu não vou ficar olhando o tempo todo."

Ela deu uns pulinhos e bateu palmas. "Sim, sim. Eu fico de olho."

Alice podia ser louquinha, mas era a melhor amiga que eu poderia querer. Ela o olhava enquanto eu fingia indiferença. Alguns momentos depois ela comentou algo, completamente animada.

"Ele não para de olhar, Bella. Ele primeiro ficou olhando tentando te reconhecer. Depois parece que ele reconheceu e ficou te olhando esperando você olhar pra ele." Eu sorri e dei um beijo estalado na bochecha dela.

"Obrigado."

Fiquei no mesmo lugar até o final dos jogos. Eu não poderia ser tão obvia, afinal pedi para ele falar comigo. Mas para minha eterna decepção, a última partida acabou e eu fiquei sentada esperando todos saírem enquanto o via indo embora da quadra.

Como assim? Ele ia embora sem ao menos vir falar comigo?

Eu prometi a mim mesma que não iria mais atrás e cumpri. Resolvi ir para a lanchonete da escola e ficar com minhas amigas. Alice estava lá, então ficamos conversando. Eu estava triste, arrasada mesmo, por ele ter ido embora sem falar comigo.

"Oi Bella." Ouvi uma voz linda me chamando e meu coração parou. Meu rosto virou lentamente na direção dele e fui recebida pelos olhos verdes mais lindos do mundo. Ele era ainda mais perfeito de perto, se isso fosse possível. Mas, mesmo enlouquecendo por dentro, respondi tranquilamente com um sorriso.

"Oi Edward. Tudo bom?"

"Tudo sim. Vocês estão gostando dos jogos?" Só então me lembrei das pessoas ao meu redor. Alice balançou a cabeça sorridente e eu falei.

"Sim, que pena que sua turma perdeu."

"Ah sim. Mas nós jogamos muito mal mesmo." Ele disse e deu uma risada que me fez rir também. Eu estava simplesmente hipnotizada por seus olhos, mas continuei me controlando.

"Você vai participar de mais algum jogo?" Perguntei como quem não quer nada, mas morta de curiosidade.

"Não, mas vou assistir. Tenho que ir, meus amigos estão me esperando." Ele disse e se despediu, me deixando com baba escorrendo pelos cantos da boca enquanto o via caminhando para longe de mim.

"Bella! Ele falou com você! Nossa, você está tão calma... se fosse comigo eu teria que tomar um calmante agora. Ele é lindoooo." Alice disse, me fazendo liberar a verdade.

"Alice, eu sou uma boa atriz. Se eu estivesse na minha casa agora eu estaria gritando como uma louca de tanta emoção." Nós duas começamos a rir com meu comentário e ficamos mais um tempo sentadas antes de irmos assistir ao jogo da turma de uma amiga da Alice. Enquanto estávamos indo para a arquibancada para as novas partidas, eu o vi do outro lado junto com os amigos dele e a nojenta da Stanley, que parecia querer agarrar ele em todos os momentos. Suspirei com a sorte da chiclete. Jamais poderia culpá-la, mas odiá-la... Com certeza!

Eu fiz de tudo para não olhar novamente. Por mais que meus olhos tentassem visualizar qualquer movimento seu, eu não o encarava abertamente. Isso porque, além de demonstrar que estava dando muita moral, ainda me deixaria mal se ele não estivesse me olhando. Depois de ignorá-lo por quase todo o jogo, mesmo contra a minha vontade, fiquei muito chateada com tudo. Porque ele não veio conversar comigo? Ainda mergulhada nos meus pensamentos, senti Alice me cutucando no final.

"Amiga, você nem me falou que era para eu continuar a olhar por você. Esqueci de te dizer que ele te olhou o jogo todo como se quisesse falar com você, mas você não olhou pra ele, então ele pareceu convencido de que não teria chance e foi embora."

"O quê?"

_Quem mandou querer ser difícil..._


	4. Meu paraíso na Terra

I fell in love with you and everything that you are

Nothing I can do, I'm really crazy about you

When you're next to me it's just like heaven on earth

You're heaven (you're heaven), you're heaven on earth

_Eu me apaixonei por você e por tudo que você é_

_Nada eu posso fazer, eu estou realmente louca por você_

_Quando você está próximo de mim é como o paraíso na terra_

_Você é o paraíso (você é o paraíso) você é o paraíso na terra_

**Heaven on Earth – Britney Spears**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3 – Meu paraíso na Terra**

Fui para casa arrasada. Eu poderia ter falado com ele mais uma vez e por besteira não consegui. Tomei um banho e caí na cama, mas depois resolvi entrar no MSN para contar às meninas que pelo menos eu tinha conhecido ele pessoalmente e escutado sua voz. Que combinava muito com ele. Era linda.

Assim que fiquei online e abri a janela do grupo, apareceu um aviso de mensagem no canto da tela. Eu não acreditei.

_**Cullen diz:**__ Oi Bella, foi bom falar com você. Pena que não pude ficar mais._

_**Bella, a bela diz**__: Ah sim. Foi bom mesmo falar com você. Gostei do seu sotaque._

_**Cullen diz:**__ Eu tenho sotaque?_

_**Bella, a bela diz:**__ Sim, mas é bonito._

_**Cullen diz:**__ Você vai amanhã para os jogos de handebol? Poderemos nos falar melhor._

Eu queria muito falar melhor com ele.

_**Bella, a bela diz: **__Sim. Espero te encontrar. Beijos._

Ele saiu e eu corri para a janela do grupo e contei tudo. Como ele tinha vindo falar comigo. Como ele tinha olhado e eu não tinha e como ele veio falar comigo no MSN. As meninas me animaram e me incentivaram, então eu fui mais que feliz no dia seguinte para a escola.

Eu e minha fiel escudeira Alice entramos na quadra e fui surpreendida por um Edward super animado.

"Oi Bella." Ele veio até mim e me deu _um abraço_. Eu retribui, mais que de boa vontade e sorri para ele.

"Oi Edward. Bom dia."

"Senta com a gente?" Ele pediu e eu olhei para Alice. "Vocês duas." Ela sorriu e nos seguiu, sentando ao nosso lado. Logo depois Jasper apareceu e se sentou ao lado dela.

Edward continuou puxando assunto e conversamos durante o jogo todo. Ele me contou como ele tinha sido selecionado para o intercâmbio e sobre a escola dele. Ele me disse que tinha só mais 5 meses para ficar aqui e que estava gostando muito. Mesmo com o clima louco de Forks, ele ainda gostava. Ele falou sobre a receptividade dos alunos e de como ele era tímido, por isso na escola dele ele não tinha muitos amigos.

Eu nem sequer percebi a conversa que Alice estava tendo com Jasper. Eu até tentei, mas quando o Edward falava, eu ficava com meu olhar preso na boca dele, parecia um imã.

Todos começaram a sair da quadra e percebemos que o jogo tinha acabado. Meu coração apertou ao pensar em ir embora e não poder mais falar com ele. Ele disse que tinha só mais 5 meses e era pouco tempo. Eu queria mais.

Ele me olhou apreensivo, demonstrando que estava sentindo o mesmo que eu.

"Você quer ir embora? Podemos conversar lá fora?" Ele falou, quase sem graça. Eu acho que me apaixonei mais por ele, porque ele corou. As bochechas dele ficaram rosadas e seu olhar ficou errante, olhando para os lados.

"Sim. Vamos." Falei contente. Alice ficou para trás, ainda sentada com Jasper na arquibancada e não pareceu perceber que íamos embora. Eu também não me importei em deixá-la.

Que tipo de amiga eu sou...

Nos sentamos no chão do pátio da escola, perto das árvores e ficamos conversando e sentindo o ventinho. Ele me perguntou o que eu iria fazer quando acabasse a escola e eu contei para ele sobre meus planos para a faculdade. Ele ficou impressionado e muito curioso com tudo. Eu também fiz várias perguntas. Sobre a família dele, sobre os amigos dele e estava louca para perguntar sobre a Jéssica, mas me segurei. Eu não queria saber.

Depois de um tempo, eu estava super confortável ao lado dele. Eu amava ouvi-lo falar. Era tão bonitinho o jeito que ele usava as palavras.

"Está ficando tarde." Eu disse quando vi o sol se pondo. "Eu provavelmente não vou mais ver você."

"Porque você está falando isso?" Ele perguntou, parecendo triste.

"Eu já terminei minhas matérias antes. Já alcancei a média e fui liberada. Eu não preciso mais vir para a escola." Ele ficou calado por alguns segundos e depois me olhou.

"Você quer sair comigo?"

Coração acelerado, mãos suando, mas rosto tranqüilo.

"Ah. Acho que sim. O que você quer fazer?"

"Não sei. Cinema... praia. Você decide. Quer ir quando?"

"Pode ser na próxima semana." Eu disse e depois me chutei mentalmente por ser tão idiota e não ter marcado antes.

"Pode ser. Vamos na quinta?"

Como eu não consegui me segurar eu resolvi mudar. "Pode ser no sábado? Eu lembrei que não vou fazer nada no sábado." Eu disse parecendo tranquila.

"Pode sim. Vamos fazer o que?"

"Como a noite fica mais fácil, eu acho que podemos ir ao cinema. O que acha?"

"Perfeito." Ele disse.

Trocamos números de telefone e nos despedimos com um abraço. Eu comecei a sentir falta dele assim que me afastei. Era tão estranho.

Eu mal o conhecia e já estava assim. Caidinha.

Ele me ligou e marcamos de nos encontrar no shopping de Port Angeles e irmos ao cinema. Eu fique super nervosa, pois comecei a imaginar como seria ter ido até lá e ele me deixar plantada. Sou muito insegura, eu sei.

Mas assim que eu cheguei ao local onde marcamos, ele já estava lá. Lindo e perfeito. Escutando seu iPod com uma camisa de malha preta. Suspirei forte antes de um sorriso enorme cruzar meu rosto. O rosto dele se levantou quando me aproximei e sua feição mudou de tensa para super alegre.

Ele também achava que eu não viria?

"Olá, Bella. Você está linda." Ele disse sem rodeios ao retirar o fone do ouvido e se aproximar de mim.

"Obrigado. Você também não está _nada_ mal." Nada além de gato demais, acrescentei mentalmente.

Ficamos nos olhando sem jeito até que eu acrescentei. "Vamos ver que filme está passando?"

Ele balançou a cabeça e me acompanhou. Meu coração martelava, minhas mãos suavam, só de me imaginar com ele em uma sala de cinema. Será que era um sonho?

Chegamos ao guichê e procuramos nos nomes, mas nada romântico estava passando. Droga. Seria tão mais fácil ficarmos juntinhos em um filme fofo. Agora só tinha um filme de terror e um de ação para começar.

Argh.

Ação acabou sendo o 'menos' pior. Então me contentei e entramos no cinema. Ele se sentou ao meu lado, parecendo inquieto, o que me deixou _um pouco_ mais ansiosa.

Não falamos nada por um tempo, eu me sentia estranha por estar ali com ele. Tudo parecia muito surreal. Ele era perfeito demais para ser verdade.

Quando o trailer começou senti sua mão se aproximar da minha, e assim que ele me tocou todo o meu corpo estremeceu. Sua pele estava tão quente e tão suave que eu amoleci com o seu toque. Ele continuou massageando minha mão por um tempo, e eu mal respirava de tanta vontade de agarrá-lo. Agüenta coração.

Quando o filme estava para começar ele passou o braço para o meu ombro, me puxando para me aconchegar nele, mas a droga do braço da cadeira me atrapalhou.

"Vamos lá para a ultima fileira? Os braços das cadeiras levantam." Sugeri e senti meu rosto queimando de vergonha, mas eu não consegui segurar minha língua. Ainda assim fiquei feliz, pois ele se levantou prontamente e subiu comigo até a ultima fileira, levantando o braço da cadeira entre nós e se sentando.

Sentei ao lado dele meio trêmula, minha mente ficava gritando que aquilo tudo eram fantasias da minha cabeça. Onde que um menino tão lindo iria estar comigo aqui em um cinema desse jeito? Eu era tão normal perto dele.

Ele passou novamente o braço por cima de meu ombro e me aconcheguei em seu peito enquanto o filme começou, seus dedos faziam carinho no meu braço, me deixando o tempo todo ciente de sua presença e seu toque. Como se eu pudesse esquecer...

Bem...

Mas o tempo foi passando e olhei meu relógio. Meu Deus!

Já tinham se passado mais de quarenta minutos de filme. Será que ele não iria me beijar? Será que ele ao menos _queria_ me beijar?

Minha respiração acelerou com esse pensamento, mas eu sentia que ele queria sim, mas ele também estava nervoso. Ele era... tímido?

Droga.

Eu também sou. Mas eu queria tanto...

Pensei por alguns minutos sobre o que eu queria. E se ele não criasse coragem até o final do filme? E se nós não tivéssemos outra oportunidade como essa?

Seu cheiro estava tirando toda a minha coerência e eu me vi me aproximando ainda mais dele e ele se aconchegando mais em mim. O calor de seu corpo era acolhedor e único, era como se eu me encaixasse perfeitamente nele.

Quando vi que estava perto do fim tomei a decisão.

Alguém tinha que ceder...

Virei meu rosto e sua respiração tocou minha pele, um sorriso brotou em meus lábios e meus olhos se fecharam automaticamente. Toquei seus lábios com os meus e não me importei com mais nada.

Agora eu estava onde eu sempre quis estar.

* * *

_**Nota da autora: **__Me perdoemmmm a demoraaaaa! Meninas, eu estou com super problemas de tempo. Estou trabalhando o dia inteiro em uma obra *ser arquiteta não é fácil* e até sábados, domingos e feriados *chora* mas também quero agradecer a Titinha por revisar para mim e a Thais por betar._

_Eu amo vocês._

_Ah... e quero parabenizar nossa pervete Rosana que fez niver na segunda e a Bia que faz niver amanhã *\o/* Vcs são demais!_

_Espero não demorar com o quatro, mas como eu disse... essa é uma short fic e terá no máximo 10 capítulos. Espero que gostem._

_Bjus_

_**Irene Maceió**_


	5. Então me beija

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift up your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me_

Ah, Beije-me sob o crepúsculo leitoso

Leve-me para fora, no solo enluarado

Levante sua mão aberta

Acione a banda e faça os vaga-lumes dançarem

A lua prateada está cintilante

Então, beije-me

**Kiss**** Me – The Cardigans**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4 – Então me beija**

Eu já tinha beijado antes, claro. Eu não ia me aventurar assim sem nem saber o que fazer. Mas eu acho que não estava preparada para as sensações que percorreram o meu corpo.

Os lábios de Edward eram tão macios e tão cuidadosos que eu me senti mais especial do que nunca. Ele me beijou com carinho e ansiedade, espelhando os meus sentimentos. Eu estava ansiosa por isso e ele não me decepcionou.

Eu não sei por quanto tempo nossas bocas ficaram unidas nessa dança, mas eu só percebi que o filme tinha acabado quando as luzes se acenderam.

_Cinema empada-beijo de uma figa!_

Assim que percebemos o fim, nossos lábios se separaram e nos olhamos por um momento. Eu não conseguia dizer uma palavra, mas continuei a olhar em seus lindos olhos.

Ainda não acreditava que isso estava acontecendo comigo. Ele era lindo demais para ser verdade.

Então fui obrigada por minha mente descrente a levantar minha mão e tocar seu rosto para acreditar. Ele virou o rosto e beijou a palma da minha mão e sorriu.

Eu não queria dizer nada e quebrar o clima, então peguei minha bolsa e fiz menção a levantar e ele me acompanhou. Cada passo que eu dava eu sentia mais falta dos momentos no cinema e eu ficava o tempo todo pensando se eu teria uma nova oportunidade de beijá-lo.

Meu Deus! Foi o melhor beijo da minha vida!

Claro que eu não publicaria essa noticia. Ele não precisava saber que eu já estava com os quatro pneus e step arriados por ele só depois de _um_ beijo.

Ele me seguia de perto e me acompanhava com a mão em baixo das minhas costas. O calor que emanava dela fazia o meu corpo todo amolecer e procurei não tropeçar e cair na frente dele. Seria mico demais.

Quando chegamos ao lado de fora me virei para ele. Eu não queria que a noite acabasse, mas não sabia quais eram os planos dele. O meu plano era ficar com ele enquanto pudesse.

"Então..." Comecei.

Ele me olhou ainda com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios rosados. "Então..." Ele falou zombando de mim.

"O que você quer fazer agora? Está com fome?" Comer não era a melhor opção, pois meu estômago dava piruetas só de estar perto dele. Mas isso poderia nos dar um tempo para conversarmos antes de ter que voltar para Forks. Eu não podia chegar tarde em casa. Minha mãe tiraria o meu fígado.

"Sim. Podemos ir comer. Quer dar uma volta antes?" Ele me perguntou e puxou minha mão na sua.

Uhhhh.

"Pode ser." Eu disse como se não me importasse. Sua mão se entrelaçou com a minha e ele me levou pelas pequenas lojas do shopping aberto de Port Angeles.

"Gostou do filme?" Ele me perguntou. Eu olhei para ele e sorri muito.

O melhor filme de todos.

"Sim. Principalmente do final." Brinquei.

"Hum. Que bom. O final é o mais importante. É o que todo mundo fica lembrando."

"Sim. É." Falei sem graça, mas a verdade é que eu não me esqueceria de nenhuma parte daquele filme. Ele passaria na minha cabeça zilhões de vezes.

"Vale a pena assistir novamente?" Ele perguntou com uma pitada de presunção na voz. Sorri e olhei para ele. Não era sobre o filme que estávamos falando. Era sobre o beijo. Sobre o que estava acontecendo entre nós.

"Muitas vezes." Foi minha resposta. _Eu queria muito que ele se repetisse agora_, eu queria dizer, mas não disse.

Chegamos a uma praça central, onde tinham bancos espalhados. Não tinha quase ninguém por lá, parecia quase deserta. Ele fez sinal me perguntando se eu queria sentar e então me puxou para um dos bancos.

Ele se sentou de frente para mim e continuou a falar. "Eu ainda não acredito que estou aqui com você." Ele falou e seu rosto ficou levemente rosado. Adorável. O engraçado é que o que ele falou era exatamente o que eu estava sentindo.

"Eu também. Eu pensei que você não viria." Confessei. "Na verdade, eu pensei que você tinha namorada."

Ele olhou para o lado sem graça. "Hum. Bem... Eu não tinha e não tenho."

Minha curiosidade não me deixou em paz. "Mas e a Jéssica?" Perguntei baixinho.

"Não era nada. Ela queria algo que eu não _poderia_ dar."

"Hum." Suspirei pesado. Eu não sei por que eu sentia ciúmes disso. Eu nem o conhecia direito. Ele não era meu namorado e ele estava aqui comigo e não com ela.

Sua mão foi até meu queixo e o levantou. Nossos olhos se encontraram. "E isso aqui?" Seu rosto se aproximou do meu e ele me beijou novamente. Lento e macio. Gostoso e suave. Perfeito. Mas assim que aprofundei o beijo ele parou. "O que é isso?" Ele perguntou novamente. Minha cabeça dava voltas, absorvida pela sensação de seus lábios.

"O que você quer que isso seja?"

"Eu quero o que não _posso_ ter."

"E o que é isso?" Perguntei confusa.

"Tempo. Eu queria ter mais tempo com você." Essa frase deixou clara que ele se sentia da mesma forma que eu e isso era confuso demais. Pois nós nem nos conhecíamos direito. Mas era impossível negar esse sentimento. Era como se fosse certo estar aqui com ele agora. Estar beijando ele.

"Quanto tempo você tem?"

"Menos de 5 meses agora."

"Nossa. Pouco tempo mesmo. Eu queria ter conhecido você desde o começo."

"Eu também."

"Você já tinha me visto? Antes de eu falar com você na internet?"

"Sim. Várias vezes. Você e sua amiga louquinha. Mas eu via de longe." Ele falou pensativo. "Desde o primeiro dia que eu cheguei eu vi você. É engraçado que eu quis muito te conhecer, mas você parecia tão distante."

"Eu só te vi nos jogos." Parei um instante. "Mas logo que eu soube seu nome eu te procurei na internet. Eu nunca tinha feito isso." Fui sincera e também não queria que ele pensasse que eu era atirada.

"Que bom que você falou comigo. Se não fosse isso, agora não estaríamos aqui."

"É verdade."

"Mas e como vai ser? Eu vou poder te ver novamente?" Ele falou suplicante.

"Sim. Eu posso ir à escola te ver. Podemos marcar de sair também." Minha mente ficava gritando para mim: _Ele quer me ver de novo!_ "Ah. Onde você está morando?"

"Eu estou na casa de um casal muito legal. Esme e o Carlisle. Não sei se você conhece, ele é médico. O filho deles, o Emmett, foi fazer intercambio na minha casa há mais de um ano. Agora fui eu que vim para cá."

"Eu conheço o Emmett. Ele namora a Rosalie." Rosalie era a Barbie da minha sala. O tipo de garota que você não queria estar perto, porque ela abafava a beleza de qualquer ser humano.

"Sim. Esse mesmo. Eles são muito legais. Está sendo divertido ficar por aqui. Mal cheguei e já penso que vou sentir falta quando voltar para casa."

"Que bom. Forks é tranqüilo. Eu gosto."

Conversamos por mais um tempo antes de decidirmos comer. Comemos um sanduíche e ele me contou mais sobre ele e o que ele tinha feito nesse mês que ficou em Forks. Morri ao saber que a maioria dos eventos envolvia a Jéssica, ela fez amizade com ele assim que ele chegou.

Eu não sentia ciúmes dela, mas inveja do tempo que ela teve com ele. Quando ele falava sobre ela seus olhos não brilhavam. Eu sabia que ela não teve nenhuma importância para ele.

Nos despedimos com um abraço e um beijo ansioso. Uma saudade já se alojou em meu peito assim que sai de perto dele. Passei a noite no meu quarto, nem coragem de ligar o computador eu tive. Fiquei só relembrando passo a passo da nossa noite perfeita.

O domingo foi terrível. Eu sabia que não o veria até amanhã a tarde. Agora, parecia que minha vida girava em torno dele. O que ele faria e onde eu poderia vê-lo e pelo amor de Deus... Eu só tinha ficado com ele uma vez! Será que eu estou louca?

A única coisa que eu fiz foi mandar um email relatando tudo para as meninas. Elas me responderam felizes e animadas, me dando forças e dizendo que entendiam o que eu estava sentindo. O que elas me falaram não foi uma surpresa: Eu estava apaixonada pela primeira vez.

A constatação desse fato me assustou, pois eu já imaginava o lixo humano que eu viraria assim que ele voltasse para o país dele. Na verdade, tentei não pensar nisso. Eu tinha que pensar no hoje e agora.

Na segunda de manhã recebi um telefonema. A agencia de modelos a qual eu e Alice pertencíamos estava nos chamando para um desfile amanhã em Seattle. Teríamos que estar cedo lá. Eu não teria como ver Edward até quarta. Esses desfiles geralmente acabavam tarde e até voltarmos...

Mais um dia sem vê-lo.

Me arrumei e fui para a escola, louca de ansiedade. Ele estava sentado na entrada com alguns rapazes da sala dele. Eu não sabia como reagir e de repente pensei que nós nem sequer éramos nada um para o outro. Como eu falaria com ele?

Era melhor que eu o encontrasse lá dentro e ele viesse falar comigo. Poderia parecer que eu achava que éramos namorados ou algo assim e ele pensaria que eu era louca.

Dei a volta por trás do prédio da escola e encontrei Alice no refeitório... com Jasper.

"Alice!" Ela saltou na cadeira.

"Oh meu Deus, Bella. Você quase me matou de susto." Ela falou e vi suas bochechas corarem de vergonha. _Alice com vergonha?_

"Oi Jasper. O que vocês estão fazendo? Agora são amiguinhos?" Resolvi falar com ele, já que ele pela primeira vez na vida não estava tagarelando.

"Oi. Estávamos conversando." Um clima confuso se instalou e eu me senti completamente inconveniente. Não entendi nada.

"Você recebeu o telefonema da Jane?" Perguntei para ela.

"Sim. Eu estava falando para o Jasper. Ele e o Edward irão passar o dia em Seattle amanhã. Não é incrível?"

Mesmooooooooooooooooooo. "Sim. Que legal." E sai puxando ela pelo braço, discretamente.

"O que está acontecendo? Vocês estão ficando?"

"Bella, ai meu braço." Ela se puxou e eu a soltei. "Não. Somos amigos. Estamos nos conhecendo. Eu já te disse, só vou ficar com ele quando formos casar."

Bufei alto. "Ok Alice. Nem vou discutir isso. Mas é verdade que eles também vão para Seattle amanhã? Eles vão nos assistir desfilando?" Perguntei ansiosa. O medo me atingiu. E se eu ficasse tão nervosa com ele lá que eu caísse e me esborrachasse no chão? Oh meu Deus. Eu morreria.

"Sim". Ela disse batendo palmas e pulando. _Alice está de volta_. "Assim que eu disse para ele sobre o desfile ele mandou uma mensagem para o Edward que disse que queria ir. Não é incrível?"

"Incrível é pouco. Alice..." Fiz uma pausa dramática. "Eu fiquei com ele ontem." Mais um grito histérico. "E ele quer ficar comigo hoje de novo." Ai meus ouvidos. "E agora ele irá me ver desfilar amanhã."

"Ai Bella. Que incrível. Você conseguiu!"

"Eu sei. Ainda parece mentira."

Depois de contar tudo para ela, voltamos para onde o Jasper estava e ficamos conversando. Ele estava mais quieto que o normal. Eu queria zombar da cara dele, mas não zombei. Percebi que ele ficava bobo perto de Alice e isso me deixou contente. Eu queria o melhor para a minha amiga e ele parecia ser muito bom para ela.

Uma mão surgiu em meu pescoço, fazendo meu corpo todo se arrepiar. "Eu não vi você entrar." Sua voz baixa e próxima ao meu ouvido.

"Hum... eu dei a volta no prédio." Falei sem graça.

Alice era muito perceptiva e logo começou a conversar com o Jasper, nos dando privacidade. Me virei para ele e o vi com um olhar divertido no rosto. Meu coração acelerou.

"Porque você deu a volta? Eu estava lá na frente te esperando." Eu não acreditei ao ouvir isso e me senti uma tonta por pensar que ele não queria me mostrar aos amigos dele.

"Desculpa. Eu não sabia como reagir." Disse mais sem graça ainda. "Eu não sabia como seriamos daqui pra frente."

Ele puxou a cadeira ao meu lado e falou bem perto para só eu escutar. Apesar de que nesse momento o resto não me importava. "Nós seremos como você quiser, Bella. _Enquanto_ eu estiver aqui."

Essa limitação que me doía. Enquanto ele estivesse aqui. Tempo limitado. Mas ele estava sendo sincero e eu também sabia que um sonho não podia durar para sempre. Eu teria que curtir o que pudesse e me convencer a esquecer e seguir em frente em pouco tempo. Fácil falar.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**__ Meninas, eu sei que os capítulos são curtinhos, mas estou tentando colocar cada parte dos fatos reais em cada um. O próximo é o desfile. Eu adorooo aquela parte. Bem... obrigado a todas que estão lendo. Significa muito para mim. _

_Se você gostou ou odiou ou tem algo a falar ou não tem nada para fazer... deixa uma review. Hahahah._

_**Irene Maceió**_


	6. Mesmo o pouco vale a pena

You're here

Your eyes are lookin' into mine

So baby make me fly

My heart has never felt this way before

I'm lookin' through your

I'm lookin' through your eyes

_Você está aqui_

_Seus olhos olham nos meus_

_Então, baby, me faça voar_

_Meu coração nunca sentiu isso antes_

_Estou olhando em seus_

_Estou olhando em seus olhos_

**Beautiful Eyes - Taylor Swift**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5 - Mesmo o pouco vale a pena**

A noite toda passei rolando de um lado para o outro na cama. As palavras dele ecoavam em minha cabeça uma e outra vez. Eu não podia me apegar tanto assim.

Burra. Burra. Burra.

Por que ele apareceu? Por que eu tive que me interessar por alguém que sumiria em pouco tempo e deixaria meu coração arrasado? Era incrível. Eu nunca me apeguei a nenhum dos meninos aos quais fiquei. Claro. Um ou outro beijo e nada mais. Mas com ele era diferente. Quando eu o beijava meu corpo inteiro esquentava e formigava e meu cérebro gritava 'Perigo! Perigo!'. No fundo eu achava que eram todas essas complicações que me faziam querer mais. Esse perigo e essa ansiedade faziam tudo ficar mais _emocionante_.

Que droga.

Enfim consegui dormir. E acordei com um par de olheiras que me deixou em pânico. Hoje eu e Alice iríamos para Seattle e desfilaríamos diante de centenas de pessoas... e dele. Eu tinha que estar perfeita!

Corri para tentar contornar a situação e ficar com uma cara melhor. Liguei para Alice e minha mãe nos levou até a casa dela. Jasper nos pegaria junto com Edward e iríamos todos juntos para Seattle. Eles dariam umas voltas enquanto ficaríamos prontas e nos assistiriam desfilar. Eu estava muito nervosa.

Ontem eu e Edward decidimos que deixaríamos as coisas 'rolarem'. Eu não queria pegar o título de namorada, sendo que só ficamos uma vez e nem sabia como seria o amanhã. Na verdade, eu queria esse título. Muito. Mas eu não queria parecer _tão_ ansiosa.

Eu sei. Eu sou uma idiota. Me apedrejem.

Era engraçado como conversar com ele era fácil. Ele fazia meus medos parecerem bobagem e eu ficar muito mais tranqüila. Menos de 4 meses. Isso me dava o quê? Mais ou menos 100 dias. Eu podia viver com isso. Contagem regressiva.

Cheguei à casa de Alice com meu estômago revirando, mas eu já estava me acostumando com essa sensação e nem ligava mais. Ela estava completamente linda. Com um vestido florido e soltinho que a deixava parecendo uma boneca. Alice era realmente perfeita. Ainda bem que meu amigo Jasper era um bom rapaz. Mas coitado dele. Teria que esperar um século para conseguir alguma coisa. Alice era muito centrada nos seus planos e parecia que ela _realmente_ tentaria realizá-los. Vai entender...

"Oi, bonitona." Alice disse ao me receber.

"Oi, amiga. Os meninos já ligaram?" Perguntei ansiosa. Os olhos dela brilharam e seu sorriso aumentou.

"Eles chegam em 10 minutos. Ainda bem que eu acordei às 4 da manhã para conseguir me arrumar".

"Nossa, Alice. Que exagero." Rolei os olhos.

Os meninos realmente chegaram em 10 minutos. Olhei para Alice e ela piscou pra mim. Era incrível como ela acertava tudo.

Eles nos receberam com sorrisos. Assim que pararam o carro, Edward passou para o banco de trás e Alice se sentou na frente. Entramos no carro e meu rosto já estava pegando fogo de tanto nervosismo. Passaríamos horas juntos aqui.

Ele sorriu e beijou meu rosto, sussurrando em meu ouvido o quanto sentiu minha falta. Eu sorri e disse um 'eu também' tão baixo que nem sabia se ele tinha conseguido escutar, até que vi seu sorriso crescer. Seu braço foi para meus ombros e me aconcheguei em seu calor.

A viagem toda foi como um sonho. A paisagem fora da janela, aquela beleza toda ao meu lado e a música perfeita tocando no som do carro. Alice, por incrível que pareça, não falou muito e só trocou alguns olhares suspeitos com Jasper, como se eles tivessem tento uma conversa 'interna'. Eu gostava disso. Tudo parecia estar no lugar certo.

De vez em quando eu sentia os lábios de Edward em meu pescoço, em minha bochecha, em meus cabelos. Ele sempre queria demonstrar o quanto ele estava curtindo estar comigo. Em certo momento eu, muito ansiosa, assim que seus lábios se aproximaram da minha bochecha, virei o rosto. Ele não hesitou e me beijou de uma maneira tão doce que eu quase derreti.

Assim que ouvimos a risadinha de Alice nos afastamos e ele se aproximou do meu cabelo e disse, "Senti falta de te beijar." Eu sorri e fiquei feliz com sua sinceridade. Era bom que ele me falasse tudo o que sentia, para eu não me sentir a única gamada na história toda. Era bom se sentir desejada como eu me sentia quando estava com ele.

Ao avistarmos Seattle, eu comecei a ficar mais nervosa. Eu tinha medo que eu fizesse alguma besteira e caísse do palco quando o visse. E também estava com medo de ele ver tantas mulheres bonitas e começar a me achar muito comum.

Meu nome é _Bella_ e meu sobrenome é _Insegurança_.

A 'Bella, a bela' tinha ficado só na internet. Aqui eu me sentia fora. Simplesmente fora. Ele era tão lindo que não tinha comparação. Eu via que ele poderia ter qualquer menina que quisesse na escola. Ainda não entendia como ele tinha me dado bola.

Milagres acontecem.

Eles se despediram de nós na entrada do camarim, onde já víamos muito movimento na parte interna. O desfile seria em um grande shopping da cidade. Era o lançamento da Coleção de Inverno, então Seattle em peso estaria presente. Muitas marcas se apresentariam.

Entramos e fomos encaminhadas para a ala da _Banana Republic_, que era a marca pela qual desfilaríamos. E os maquiadores e cabeleireiros já estavam a nossa espera.

"Alie, Bella." Fred, nosso maquiador, nos recebeu. "Meninas, estava tendo palpitações por pensar que vocês se atrasariam e eu não conseguiria fazer minha obra prima em vocês!" Ele disse dramaticamente colocando a mão no peito.

"Oi, Fred." Alice correu e deu dois beijinhos no ar e ele se virou para mim.

"Deixa de drama, Fred. Você sabe que tudo o que faz em nós vira uma obra de arte." Pisquei para ele e ele sorriu.

"São vocês, meninas. Vocês são perfeitas. Eu só brinco um pouco com essa perfeição." Sorrimos e o cabeleireiro cancelou a garganta, impaciente para que nos sentássemos.

Tudo foi bem rápido e profissional e, entre fofocas, estávamos preparadas. Alice teria três trocas de roupas e eu quatro, mas poucas mudanças no cabelo durante as trocas. O que era bom, pois era um saco correr entre uma roupa e outra com alguém te puxando pra lá e pra cá. Eu saía esgotada depois da maratona toda.

Alice mandou uma mensagem a Jasper quando anunciaram que faltava 10 minutos para o início do desfile e ele respondeu dizendo que já estavam sentados e que tinham conseguido sentar na segunda fileira, praticamente de frente para o palco. Eu já estava suando antes de ela me contar.

Olhei para as roupas que eu desfilaria e analisei bem os sapatos, feliz por perceber que nenhum dos saltos era muito extravagante. Todas as roupas pareciam confortáveis e nenhuma mostrava mais do que devia. Me apaixonei pelo primeiro vestido que eu usaria. Era um vestido preto do estilo envelope. Ele se adaptou bem às minhas curvas e eu me senti linda.

Assim que anunciaram minha entrada, eu me concentrei no percurso. Eu e Alice já tínhamos dado uma olhada no palco e não tinha nada demais. Era um palco longo e sem degraus. Me posicionei e entrei. Assim que saí, muitos flashes me alcançaram e minha atenção ficou focada no palco. Eu sempre aprendi a olhar um ponto no fundo da multidão e andar, como se eu estivesse olhando para alguém, para eu não ficar sem graça por encarar uma pessoa. Mas dessa vez foi diferente. Mesmo tentando fazer isso, meu olhar dançou pelas segundas fileiras, tanto a da esquerda como a da direita, procurando por Edward.

No final do palco eu _o_ vi. Seu olhar em mim e um grande sorriso no rosto. Ele piscou e eu não consegui segurar, sorri em resposta. Passei e me virei para trocar de roupas. Alice me encontrou por alguns segundos, pulando como uma mola, toda animada por ter visto Jasper na platéia. Eu entendia exatamente o que ela estava sentindo. Eles estavam nos admirando.

Na segunda vez que eu entrei percebi que Edward me fotografava. Parei de frente para ele e fiz uma pose, piscando discretamente. Ele sorriu, mas não parou de lançar flashes. Depois eu ia querer dar uma olhada nessas fotos.

Passando todas as minhas 4 trocas, eu estava exausta de ficar para lá e para cá. Meu pé doía e minha cabeça estava para explodir de tanto puxa e penteia. Mas eu estava feliz. Pela primeira vez eu tinha alguém na platéia para me admirar, fora minha mãe. Ela sempre me acompanhava aos desfiles, desde pequena. Mas depois que eles começaram a ser mais freqüentes, ela não pôde se dar ao luxo de faltar ao trabalho todas as vezes para me assistir. Eu realmente não queria dar esse trabalho todo pra ela, por isso não me importava.

Alice me encontrou jogada na cadeira do camarim, já trocada e com os cabelos soltos. Ela correu e se arrumou e saímos, dando de cara com nossos dois paparazzi.

"Olá." Jasper sorriu para nós ao lado de Edward.

"Oi." Alice disse sorridente, puxando-o pela mão como se ele fosse um boneco. "Vamos comer senão eu vou morrer".

Eu só dei uma risada, mas eu também estava faminta. Olhei para Edward, que estava ainda me encarando. "Oi".

"Você estava linda lá em cima".

"Só lá em cima?" Falei com falsa tristeza.

"Não. Claro que não. Mas foi bem legal poder te ver desfilando. Você tem uma postura muito segura quando desfila".

"Obrigada. Eu adoro." Eu disse enquanto tentávamos alcançar a minha amiga louca. "Ei, Alice. Espera. Eu não consigo correr. Meus pés estão me matando".

"Quer que eu te carregue?" Edward disse e levantou uma sobrancelha para mim.

"Bem que eu queria. Mas no shopping é complicado".

"Então deixa pra outro momento." Corei de imaginar um outro momento para eu ser carregada, mas ele interrompeu meus pensamentos. "Vamos encontrar alguma coisa logo para Alice comer, antes que ela quebre o braço do Jazz".

Eu ri e continuei em passos rápidos atrás dela e do Jasper. Coitado, ele nem conseguia se soltar nem dizer não para ela.

Corremos até encontrar um Burguer King, Alice insistia em dizer que ele era melhor que o McDonald's. Quem era eu para contradizê-la? Eu simplesmente adorava fast food. Era tão bom ser magra e poder comer tudo. Eu não me via comendo saladinha e iogurte sem açúcar. Deus me livre.

Comemos e continuamos sentados enquanto Jasper e Edward nos contavam o que acharam do desfile. Era engraçado ver a opinião dos homens sobre as roupas.

"A maioria daquelas roupas não são para ser usadas." Jasper bufou.

"Eu não entendo quem vai usar o cabelo daquele jeito. Parecia um pescoço de girafa na cabeça".

Rimos e nos divertimos com cada comentário e depois resolvemos voltar para Forks, mas antes dar uma passada em La Push para caminharmos na praia. Meus pés estavam doloridos dos saltos, mas eu tinha trazido um chinelo e ela salvaria minha vida.

A viagem de volta não foi tão silenciosa. Alice falou e falou sobre todos os lugares que ela tinha vontade de desfilar. Eu não comentei muito, na verdade, para mim, desfilar era um passatempo. Eu não queria ser modelo para o resto da vida. Eu queria estudar e ser uma advogada. Meu esforço na escola era tudo voltado para isso. Ser aceita em Harvard, Darthmouth ou Yale. Eu sabia que pensava grande demais. Mas eu sabia que poderia ter tudo o que eu quisesse se me esforçasse. E eu estava muito perto de tudo isso. Só esperava que minha bolsa de estudos cobrisse todos os meus planos.

"O que você está pensando?" Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido me tirando de meus devaneios.

"No futuro. O que você quer fazer depois da escola?"

"Eu ainda não tenho certeza de para qual faculdade irei." Ele falou. Eu olhei para o seu rosto, curiosa.

"Você pensa em voltar para os EUA depois de acabar seus estudos?" Ele olhou para a frente, de repente sério.

"Eu penso. Só não sei quando. Eu ainda dependo dos meus pais e só posso fazer o que eles me permitem. Mas sei que vou me esforçar para que eles me mandem de novo para cá".

"Hum. Espero também. Se você voltar, você pode vir nos visitar em Forks nas férias. Seria legal".

"Sim. Seria. Eu quero muito ver você novamente, Bella." Ele falou e suspirou. "Na verdade, é estranho como eu não queria mais voltar para casa, só para poder ver você todos os dias".

Meu rosto se virou para o seu, mas fechei meus olhos e o beijei, não querendo que ele visse o quanto aquelas palavras tinham me afetado. Eu queria muito que ele morasse aqui e que ele nunca fosse embora. Ele me beijou de volta com um carinho inconfundível. Continuamos abraçados até chegarmos perto da praia. O litoral se aproximava e o ar já mudava. Eu adorava sentar na beira da praia com Alice e passar a tarde jogando conversa fora. Eu sabia que sentiria muita falta disso no outro ano, quando fôssemos para faculdades diferentes.

Jazz parou o carro próximo a areia e descemos. Puxei um casaquinho para me proteger do vento e os segui. Edward segurou minha mão e andou comigo em direção à água. Já Alice e Jasper, colocaram um lençol sobre a areia e se sentaram de frente para o mar.

Assim que chegamos próximo ao mar, ele parou e me virou para ele, me olhando no fundo dos olhos de uma maneira muito intensa. "Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que nunca vou me esquecer de você?"

"Você acreditaria se eu dissesse o mesmo?"

"Como _isso_ pode ter acontecido assim?" Ele perguntou e me abraçou. Senti seu cheiro e beijei seu pescoço.

"Isso o quê?"

"Esse sentimento. Eu acho que estou me apaixonando por você e eu mal te conheço".

"Eu acho que _já_ estou apaixonada por você." Falei em um impulso e tampei minha boca no final. Falei demais.

"Eu gosto disso em você." Ele disse e passou a mão em minha bochecha, acariciando. "Essa sinceridade. Esses atos impulsivos. Eu acho uma graça." Ele disse com todo o seu 'canadianismo'.

Percebi que ele colocava a mão no bolso e tirava sua máquina digital. "Eu posso tirar uma foto sua aqui?" Sorri sem graça e disse que sim. "E depois eu quero uma foto comigo." Ele disse. "Para eu olhar e lembrar o quanto eu fui sortudo." Ele piscou e eu dei um tapa em seu braço. "Sério." Ele disse. "Eu não consigo acreditar que você quis ficar comigo".

"Deixa de bobeira. Eu nem quero falar nada. Eu sei muito bem que você pode ter quem você quiser naquela escola".

"Não é assim." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Acho que as pessoas estão mais curiosas por saberem que eu sou de outro país. É só isso".

"Tudo bem. Vamos acreditar nisso." Eu disse e me posicionei para que ele tirasse a foto. De uma ele tirou 20. E quando eu vi, Alice já nos chamava de longe para irmos embora.

"Agora vamos tirar nossa foto." Ele disse e se aproximou de mim, me beijando na bochecha e dando o clique na máquina. Sorri muito com sua naturalidade ao meu lado. "Eu gostei daqui. Podíamos voltar em um dia de sol. O que acha?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu acho perfeito".

Andamos até o carro e os dois já estavam sentados dentro. Edward me abraçou mais forte a ele, como se ele não quisesse se separar de mim e estávamos quase chegando em Forks.

Ele cheirava meu cabelo e me abraçava. Não deixando de me tocar em nenhum momento. Foi muito bom, pois eu também não queria que ele tirasse as mãos de cima de mim.

Eles nos deixaram na casa de Alice perto da hora do crepúsculo. O céu estava quase escurecendo. Alice os chamou para voltarem mais tarde para assistirmos um filme na casa dela. Eles disseram que voltariam, então liguei para minha mãe e avisei que dormiria na casa de Alice porque ficaria muito tarde para voltar para casa. E eu poderia passar mais tempo com Edward.

Arrumamos tudo para o cinema. Os pais de Alice sempre chegavam tarde do trabalho. Os dois eram advogados e por isso o horário deles era sempre louco.

Quando a pipoca ficou pronta a campainha tocou. Os meninos entraram meio desconfortáveis, mas Alice tratou de deixar todo mundo tranqüilo e nos sentamos nos sofás. Edward e eu em um e Alice com Jasper no outro. Alice colocou um filme chamado 'De Repente é Amor' e os meninos reclamaram dizendo que não queriam nos ver chorando. Ela nos convenceu dizendo que era comédia e por isso aceitamos.

De cara o casal principal transa no banheiro do avião e, se a luz estivesse acesa, minha cara estaria mais vermelha que a roupa do Papai Noel. Mas logo depois mostra uma dinâmica engraçada entre o casal e eles se desencontram.

Fiquei pensando em meu relacionamento com Edward. Será que conseguiríamos nos encontrar daqui a um tempo, quando fôssemos independentes? Será que eu o veria mais uma vez, ou o que teríamos era só isso, esses meses? Eu não gostava de pensar sobre isso, mas era impossível não pensar. Meu coração se apertou e enquanto todos riam das loucuras e besteiras do casal, eu estava com o choro preso em minha garganta.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou baixinho.

"Sim." Respondi rápido, com medo de deixar o choro escapar.

"Quer conversar?" Parecia que ele imaginava o que eu estava pensando. E isso me deixou desconfortável.

"Você não quer terminar de assistir ao filme?"

"Eu quero que você fique bem." Foi o que ele respondeu.

Segurei sua mão e me levantei. "Nós vamos tomar água." Falei para Alice e Jasper e saí em direção à cozinha. Abri a porta que ligava a casa ao quintal e saímos para a varanda da parte de trás da casa da Alice. Estava um pouco frio, mas Edward me seguia abraçado a mim, então o calor de seu corpo ajudou muito.

Assim que passamos da porta eu o puxei para mim em um abraço apertado. Ele suspirou em meu pescoço e começou a me beijar. Uma lágrima traidora escorreu por meu rosto e sua mão a secou lentamente. Ele tirou o rosto do meu pescoço e me olhou.

"Não fique triste." E isso foi o que liberou tudo. Comecei a chorar. Droga.

"Desculpe-me." Eu disse tampando o rosto.

"Bella, conversa comigo. Me diz o que está te deixando triste".

"Não. Eu vou parar de chorar. E eu quero curtir cada momento com você. Desculpa." Mais lágrimas desceram, mas eu pressionei meu rosto e me concentrei até controlá-las. "Você pode me beijar?" Perguntei sem graça.

"Claro." E ele me beijou, um beijo quente e macio. Foi tão perfeito que quase me fez esquecer das minhas inseguranças. Suas mãos me abraçaram firmemente, de vez em quando passeando para cima e para baixo das minhas costas. Eu me pressionei a ele e tentei tirar qualquer distância que houvesse entre nós até que fiquei sem fôlego e separei nossos lábios.

"Nossa." Ele suspirou.

"Eu sei." Eu disse e sorri. "Estou melhor." Anunciei ofegante.

Ele juntou nossas mãos e ficou olhando para elas por um instante. "Eu sei que vou te ver de novo. Eu _sinto_ isso. Só não posso te dizer quando será. Mas eu não vou te esquecer, não importa o tempo".

"Eu vou te esperar." Eu disse olhando em seus olhos.

"Pode demorar".

"Não importa." Eu disse e o beijei de novo. Só de ter uma esperança de vê-lo novamente já era uma coisa boa. Essa noite eu não dormiria tão confusa quanto ontem. Pois eu sabia que se ele puder, então ele vai voltar para mim. Eu também sabia que parecia loucura, nós mal nos conhecíamos. Mas... isso realmente importava? Não mesmo. O que importava era o que eu sentia e meus sentimentos me diziam que eu estava certa. _Ele um dia voltaria_.

* * *

_**Nota da Irene: **__Estava com saudades de postar aqui. Obrigado pela paciência meninas. Essa fic é um pouco mais complexa de escrever, pois ela tem muitas partes reais e muitas adaptadas e ainda por cima é de uma fase muito fofa da vida, pela qual eu já passei a algum tempo *cof cof*_

_Eu consegui escrever mais um capítulo e semana que vem postarei ele aqui._

_Quero agradecer a __Ju Martinhão__ por sua paciência e ajuda no andamento da fic. Conseguimos fechar todo o resumo. Teremos 9 capítulos, um epílogo e se tudo der certo... mais duas cenas extras._

_Bjus meninasss e até quarta que vem._


	7. Que seja eterno enquanto dure

I'll never break your heart

I'll never make you cry

I'd rather die than live without you

I'll give you all of me

Honey that's no lie

_Eu nunca partirei seu coração,_

_Eu nunca farei você chorar._

_Eu preferia morrer do que viver sem você,_

_Eu te darei tudo de mim,_

_Doçura, isso não é nenhuma mentira._

**I'll Never Break Your Heart - Backstreet Boys

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6 - Que seja eterno enquanto dure**

Eu e Edward fizemos um pacto silencioso. Não falaríamos mais na nossa separação iminente. Curtiríamos todos os momentos juntos como se não fôssemos nos separar.

Ele foi o namorado perfeito. Do jeito que eu sempre sonhei. O jeito que ele me olhava e me tratava deixava claro que ele sentia o mesmo que eu. Em nenhum momento nós nos entristecemos. Pelo menos enquanto estávamos juntos.

Sempre que ele me deixava em casa, eu desabava. Sim, eu era uma pamonha.

Todas as vezes que entrava em meu quarto e ficava sozinha, eu chorava. A vida é tão injusta... O homem perfeito para mim, não podia ficar comigo. O tal do Karma era um maldito mesmo! Que merda eu devo ter feito nas vidas passadas para merecer ter meu coração pisoteado dessa maneira?

Ok, estou sendo um pouco dramática aqui. Afinal, ele correspondia aos meus sentimentos, mas isso _não_ fazia a dor diminuir.

Os três meses seguintes foram intensos. Edward e eu não desgrudávamos. Ele nem sequer precisou me apresentar como namorada. Era um título óbvio. Eu o apresentei para meus pais, que o amaram instantaneamente. Uma noite, jogada em minha cama, minha mãe entrou em meu quarto e sentou-se ao meu lado.

Eu e minha mãe nos dávamos bem, mas não éramos de ficar conversando muito. Meu quarto era um santuário onde ela evitava entrar para me dar privacidade. Por isso me assustei quando senti o colchão abaixando com seu peso e saltei.

"Desculpa, minha filha." Ela disse e sorriu meio sem graça.

"Oi, mãe?" Falei surpresa.

"Eu sei que não devo me meter, meu amor. E o que estou fazendo aqui nesse momento, não é isso. Eu só quero dizer que eu sinto muito".

Minha garganta se apertou. Por que ela estava falando isso? "Sente muito o quê?" Falei baixinho.

"Eu sinto muito que seu primeiro amor tenha que ir embora." Ela disse e trouxe sua mão para cima da minha, que repousava ao lado do meu rosto no travesseiro. Eu fechei meus olhos, não querendo demonstrar o quanto aquelas palavras me doíam. _Ela sabia_. "Eu vejo nos seus olhos, Bella. Você o ama. E ele te ama também. É um amor puro, minha filha." Uma lágrima traidora escorreu pelo meu rosto e eu não consegui sequer enxugá-la. Se eu me movesse eu desmoronava.

Eu o amava.

Eu realmente o amava.

E ele ia embora em um mês.

Que _legal_.

"Mas, meu amor, o que eu quero te dizer é que eu estou aqui para você. Amar dói. Mas também vale a pena. Eu só não quero que você pense que essa será a ultima vez que você vai amar alguém." Ela suspirou. "Você é muito nova, Bella. Ainda tem muita gente para conhecer".

"Não, mãe." Eu a interrompi. "_Nunca_ haverá outro como ele".

Depois dessa noite, minha mãe não tocou mais no assunto. Ela só não parecia muito feliz com a proximidade e necessidade que eu tinha de estar em todo momento na presença de Edward. Eu percebia que ela queria meu bem, pensando que eu sentiria menos a falta dele se eu não ficasse tão próxima. Mas ela estava enganada.

Eu sentiria falta dele de qualquer forma.

**~~*!*~~**

Eu estava em meu computador, conversando e desabafando com minhas amigas virtuais quando ouvi uma batida.

_Toc toc_.

Estranho... eu poderia jurar que era na minha janela.

_Toc toc_.

Virei meu rosto assustada e me levantei vagarosamente. Andei pelo quarto como se estivesse em um filme de suspense. Ao chegar à janela, meu coração quase saltou pela minha boca.

Edward estava _aqui_.

Ele acenou sem graça lá de baixo e eu me perguntei por que ele estava fazendo isso. Já era mais de dez da noite. Minha mãe não permitia que ele ficasse além do horário. Nós tínhamos nos visto na parte da tarde e ele me disse que sairia com Emmet e o Dr. Carlisle para uma noite de 'machos', já que ele iria embora daqui a três semanas.

De repente, Edward se segurou na árvore em frente a minha janela e a escalou. Tive vontade de rir com a forma que o seu rosto estava ficando vermelho, mas ainda assim continuei com uma cara de boba, totalmente confusa e surpresa.

Ele chegou perto da minha janela e eu afastei para que ele entrasse. Sem dar uma palavra, ele se segurou nela e entrou em meu quarto. Pela primeira vez.

"Oi." Ele sussurrou, como se meus pais pudessem ouvir que ele estava aqui.

"Não precisa sussurrar. O quarto dos meus pais é do outro lado do corredor e eles nunca escutam nem a Alice gritando... Então..."

Ele deu um sorriso e de repente ficou sério. "Me desculpa invadir seu quarto".

"O que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei, puxando uma de suas mãos.

"Saudade." Ele disse e me puxou para ele, me abraçando e me fazendo aconchegar em seu corpo.

Desde que a partida dele ficou mais próxima, eu o sentia mais e mais melancólico. Todos os dias ele fazia um esforço sem tamanho para me ver, nem que fosse só para dar um oi. E eu também fazia isso. Em qualquer momento que tinha, corria até onde ele estivesse. Fosse em casa ou na escola. Mas agora as aulas já tinham acabado. Era final do ano e tudo o que as pessoas pensavam eram nas festas. Eu nem queria imaginar meu Natal.

Eu já me via chorando litros em meu quarto enquanto olhava para uma foto dele em meu computador.

Eu continuei abraçada a ele, minhas mãos sendo chamadas por seus cabelos. Era tão bom ficar passando as mãos naqueles fios sedosos que eu me perdia nisso.

"Você sabe que eu te amo?"

Apertei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e tentei segurar toda a emoção. "Eu também te amo. Muito, Edward".

"Que bom." Ele disse e riu. "Eu não consigo mais me imaginar sem você".

Depois de um tempo abraçados, eu o afastei. "O Dr. Carlisle sabe que você está aqui?"

"Sim, Bella. Ele me disse que se eu arranjasse problemas, ele não me livraria dessa".

Sorri ao pensar no pai de Emmet falando isso, ele sempre era muito brincalhão. Edward já o amava como parte de sua família. Isso era visível.

"Que bom que você veio. Eu estava pensando em você".

"Então foram seus pensamentos que me chamaram. Eu posso ficar um pouco aqui? Eu juro que me comporto." Ele levantou os três dedos para cima, como se fosse um escoteiro.

"Vem." Eu o puxei para minha cama e ele se sentou ao meu lado. Ele me abraçou e ficamos fazendo carinho um no outro, nunca quebrando o olhar.

Momentos como esses ficariam presos em todas as lembranças na minha memória. A forma como ele me olhava era de pura adoração. Como ele poderia ser mais perfeito?

A partir desse dia, ele vinha todas as noites, mas um pouco mais tarde. Para nem Carlisle e nem meus pais perceberem. Nós deitávamos juntos e nos abraçávamos, dando beijos e nos acarinhando. Em alguns momentos era difícil parar e deixá-lo ir. Mas eu não estava preparada para passar dessa linha.

Apesar de eu querer.

Mas assim que faltava apenas duas semanas para sua partida, tudo ficou mais intenso.

Uma certa noite, Edward chegou ao meu quarto e, mal passou pela janela, já foi me agarrando. A mesma saudade e necessidade foi refletida por meu corpo, então eu me segurei a ele e correspondi ao beijo.

Nossas mãos subiam e desciam por nossas costas e eu comecei a nos encaminhar para a cama. Assim que minha perna encostou nela, eu me joguei para trás, com Edward caindo em cima de mim. Ele parou o beijo e me olhou de uma forma muito intensa, sua respiração ofegante. Mas quando eu vi alguma dúvida em seus olhos, resolvi voltar a beijá-lo. Pensar agora não ajudaria.

Sua língua passava por meus lábios, provocando arrepios de prazer. Uma vontade e um nervosismo estranho se formaram em meu corpo, como se eu não tivesse o suficiente. Como se eu precisasse que ele estivesse totalmente preso a mim.

Seu peso tocou em meu corpo e eu abri os olhos alarmada. Ele piscou algumas vezes e, se fosse possível, seu rosto ficou ainda mais corado.

"Desculpe." Ele disse e deitou ao meu lado.

"Por quê?" Respondi.

"Por passar da linha. Eu não sei o que deu em mim".

"Deve ter sido o mesmo que aconteceu comigo." Sorri para ele e pisquei, mostrando que não me sentia mal nem culpada pelo que aconteceu. Eu também o desejava da mesma forma.

Ele logo foi embora, dizendo que hoje não era um bom dia pra ele passar a noite toda aos beijos comigo. Eu não entendia muito dessas coisas, mas imaginava que era difícil para ele, mais do que pra mim. Então o deixei ir, com o coração apertado.

Quando o vi descendo pela janela, algo me ocorreu.

Eu nunca, _jamais_, amaria e desejaria alguém como eu o amava e desejava. Então não importava se ele fosse embora e eu virasse um 'caco humano'. Eu queria fazer tudo o que eu pudesse para me sentir mais perto dele.

Quem nunca quis isso? Ter suas experiências com a pessoa que ama?

Será que ele aceitaria?

* * *

_Bem meninas... espero que tenham gostado. Agora faltam somente 3 capítulos e o Epílogo._

_Obrigado a todas que acompanham e como, provavelmente, esse é o ultimo post do ano por aqui... quero desejar_

_a todas um Feliz Natal e um Ano Novo repleto de felicidades e fic legais para vocês._

_Eu amei passar esse ano todo com vocês e ano que vem estaremo por aqui!_

_Obrigado mais uma vez a Ju que me ajudou muito a continuar a fic... e me ajudou a colocar os pingos no is.  
_

_\o/_

_Bjus e bjus  
_


	8. A eternidade em um dia

_Never wished for material things_

_Never needed wind in my wings_

_I never wished for anything but you I can't explain it_

_Someone just told me_

_Go where your heart is you'll never be lonely_

Nunca desejei bens materiais

Nunca precisei de vento nas minhas asas

Nunca desejei tanto nada como desejo você, e eu não posso explicar isso

Alguém apenas me disse:

Vá ate onde o seu coração está, e lá você nunca estará sozinha

**Rachel Lampa - If You Believe**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7 - A eternidade em um dia**

Amar pode ser doloroso. Eu sentia essa dor agora. Amava tanto que doía.

Mas era muito bom. Era bom abrir seu coração e permitir que alguém entrasse.

Quando você vê essa pessoa, seu coração salta e suas mãos ficam suando. Parece haver 30 borboletas nervosas em seu estômago. E tudo isso poderia ser ruim. Mas é bom demais. Porque eu sou correspondida.

Passei uma noite inteira pensando em tudo. Hoje ele iria embora. Era como a Cinderela, o encanto acabaria a meia noite.

Combinamos de passar o dia juntos e pela manhã Alice e Jasper foram conosco a Primeira Praia, em La Push. Chegamos cedinho e nos deitamos em toalhas na areia. Conversamos muito. Alice e Jasper sempre perto um do outro, e mesmo que eles não estivessem se tocando, a conexão entre os dois era quase palpável.

Estava feliz por minha amiga. Ela tinha conseguido o homem dos seus sonhos e que a adorava. Eu via no olhar que ele dava de relance em cada palavra que ela falava e como os olhos dele brilhavam quando ela sorria. Ele estava encantado.

Eu e Edward por outro lado, não nos largamos. Ele me abraçava o tempo todo e pontuava suas frases com beijos em minha mão e ombro. Eu ficava o tempo todo olhando para ele, tentando memorizar cada traço, cada cor. Seus olhos eram um verde quase transparente, seu cabelo era uma cor meio bronze, que brilhava com tons leves de marrom. Não tinha como definir que cor era aquela. Era a cor de Edward. Sua pele era pálida, bem branca e estava um pouco corada do leve verão de Forks.

"Nós já vamos." Alice anunciou. "Eu disse que almoçaria com a minha mãe." Jasper segurou em sua mão e ela se levantou. "Edward, faça uma boa viagem. Todos nós sentiremos sua falta." Minha garganta apertou ao lembrar mais uma vez de sua partida.

Ela passou a mão no meu ombro. "Qualquer coisa me liga, lindona." Balancei a cabeça, ainda sem dizer nada, dando um falso sorriso que não deve ter convencido ninguém.

Jasper abraçou o Edward, se despedindo. "Se você quiser, eu posso te levar no aeroporto."

"Não precisa, cara. O Carlisle faz questão de me levar. Mas se você quiser ir, será bem vindo."

E assim que eles se foram, Edward se virou para mim. "O Jasper está caidinho pela Alice." Ele deu uma risada fraca. "Tomara que dê tudo certo para os dois." Suas mãos pressionaram as minhas e nossos olhares se encontraram. Eu entendi o que ele estava tentando dizer. Era como se falasse 'já que entre nós não tinha como dar certo, pelo menos eles dois seriam felizes'.

Pisquei algumas vezes, tentando afastar qualquer pedacinho de tristeza. Eu tinha jurado para mim mesma antes de sair de casa que hoje seria um dia perfeito. Que eu faria de tudo para ele nunca esquecer esse dia e sonhasse em voltar a me encontrar.

"Vamos caminhar na praia?" Falei rapidamente. Eu queria ir para um lugar mais reservado, para poder ficar com ele até que não tivesse mais tempo. Queria aproveitar.

"Sim, vamos levar nossas coisas." Arrumamos nossas coisas e ele carregou a bolsa com as toalhas. Caminhamos juntos, bem abraçados, sentindo o vento bater, ouvindo as ondas quebrarem e curtindo o calor do corpo um do outro. O Sol estava perfeito e dava até para dar um mergulho. Então fomos para um canto bem isolado, colocamos nossas coisas arrumadas na areia e demos um mergulho juntos.

Edward amava o mar, acho até que isso seria uma das coisas que ele mais sentiria falta daqui. Ele me puxou para perto e demos um longo beijo, depois me chamou para nadar até um banco de areia mais distante e fomos apostando corrida. Quando surgi novamente do mar, vi o olhar assustado no rosto dele e o segui. Meu biquíni tinha deixado meus seios escaparem e eles estavam a mostra.

Rapidamente corri minhas mãos por meu busto e me tampei, morrendo de vergonha. Eu geralmente pagava micos, mas esse foi terrível.

Quando terminei de me arrumar e olhei novamente, Edward me encarava com um olhar pensativo, profundo. Me arrepiei. Talvez tenha sido o frio. _Talvez_.

Ele se aproximou lentamente, seus passos ecoando na água, minha respiração acelerando. Seu rosto se aproximou do meu e nossos lábios se tocaram. O seu calor me envolveu e senti seus braços me cercarem. Quando sua língua deslizou por minha boca, me entreguei ainda mais e me deixei levar por ele. Ele comandou o beijo, em sua velocidade, com a intensidade que ele queria, e parecia não ter mais fim. E eu queria que ele _nunca _parasse.

Ele me segurou e me puxou e nos sentou na areia, a água batendo em nossas cinturas. Minhas pernas envolveram seus quadris e eu pude sentir como aquele beijo estava afetando a ele. E eu adorei.

A curiosidade me corroia e eu tive a súbita vontade de tocá-lo. Eu tinha que saber como ele era. Apesar de nunca ter feito isso, eu não imaginava que poderia ser difícil. Minha mão serpenteou seu peito e foi descendo, meu coração batendo tão forte que eu quase podia escutá-lo quando abria a boca. _Que coisa ridícula de se pensar_.

Edward enrijeceu assim que cheguei na parte de cima da sua sunga, deixando minha mão parada em cima, silenciosamente pedindo permissão para continuar. Sua respiração saiu como um silvo forte e ele me segurou ainda mais apertado ao seu peito, movimentando levemente seu quadril, me mostrando que tudo bem se eu fosse em frente. Eu toquei por cima e senti. Nossa, era grande demais. Será que todos eram assim?

Meus dedos o cercaram e ele estava _muito _duro. Deveria ser desconfortável andar com algo _desse _tamanho e _desse_ jeito entre as pernas. Mais uma vez, pensamentos inúteis me rondaram e eu os expulsei, tentando me concentrar no que estava fazendo. Deveria ser bom de alguma maneira, porque leves tremores ultrapassavam seu corpo quando eu continuava a tocá-lo.

Trouxe meus dedos para o cós, mais uma vez, desconhecendo a coragem em mim. Eu não sabia de onde tinha vindo, mas, por enquanto, ela era muito bem vinda. Abri meus olhos e olhei para ele, olhos pressionados, parecendo estar se concentrando fortemente em alguma coisa. "Está tudo bem?" Perguntei rapidamente.

"Melhor que bem." Ele sussurrou e levantou o canto dos seus lábios em um meio sorriso. _Tão lindo_.

Com esse novo pedaço de informação, continuei. Meus dedos escorregaram para dentro de sua sunga, sentindo sua pele e logo _o_ encontrei. Era estranho de tocar. Pele, mas rígida. Mas resolvi envolve-lo em minha mão para perceber o tamanho e tentar lembrar. Grande. Era o único pensamento agora. Nossa, como era grande. E diziam que caberia dentro de uma mulher. _Como?_ Em mim isso não cabia. Teríamos que tentar.

Mais um suspiro forte e ele puxou meu rosto, que agora estava apoiado em seu ombro, e me beijou. Assim que meus dedos o percorreram, seu gemido reverberou por meus lábios, me dando uma sensação muito boa de prazer. Um prazer diferente. Eu não consegui alcançar _ele _inteiro, então percorri de cima para baixo e Edward me apertou a ele. _Hum... Será que era assim que tinha que fazer? _Fiz novamente e ganhei outro gemido. Acertei. Mais algumas vezes e ele lentamente colocou sua mão sobre a minha que estava por dentro de sua sunga, me parando.

Seu rosto estava mais vermelho do que eu imaginava ser possível e eu continuei olhando para ele, tentando entender o porquê de sua atitude. Ele respirou algumas vezes e depois colocou o rosto em meu ombro, me fazendo arrepiar. "Desculpa, eu não queria te assustar".

"Isso não é bom?"

"Sim Bella, é muito bom. Esse é o problema." Ele deu uma leve risada.

"Então porque você me parou?"

Ele suspirou. "É porque eu não queria chegar tão rápido". Ele falou baixinho, parecendo sem graça.

_Oh meu Deus... Ele estava falando de orgasmos? Eu ia conseguir dar um a ele só tocando?_

Meu sorriso se espalhou, mas logo congelou assim que a mão que segurava a minha se foi e subiu para um dos meus seios. "Eu posso mostrar a você o que eu estava sentindo. Quer?" Meu rosto devia ter mudado de cor, porque assim que ele levantou o rosto para me olhar, sorriu. "Não precisa ter medo. Se você quiser eu paro." Acenei com a cabeça e ele apertou meu mamilo, que estava dolorido de tão duro e eu gemi sem querer. Foi como um reflexo. Sua outra mão saiu de minha cintura e desceu para o meu biquíni, a outra continuando a rodear meu mamilo. Era uma sensação boa, mas ela descia, e parecia se alojar aonde sua outra mão pousou. Eu comecei a ofegar e ele nem sequer tinha feito nada. Mas a expectativa era demais para mim.

Sua mão me acariciou uma vez por cima da minha calcinha e lentamente seu dedo foi para a lateral e ele me olhou. Eu balancei a cabeça nervosamente. Seu dedo deslizou para dentro e sua cabeça novamente caiu para o meu ombro. Um choque inicial me percorreu e eu endureci meu corpo, era uma sensação nova, mas perfeita. Um de seus dedos percorreu meu meio e ele ficou indo para cima e para baixo, enviando pequenos choques a um lugar dentro de mim que nasceu naquele momento e era sedento. Comecei a me mover, nervosa, precisando de que ele me tocasse mais.

A sensação era uma _coisa de louco_. Eu não queria que ele parasse e eu gemia, e eu me pressionava nele, quase sentando em sua mão. Sua outra mão apalpava meu seio e já não lembrava onde eu estava, e nem me importava com mais nada.

"Oh meu Deus." Eu disse e apertei minhas mãos em sua costa. "Edward... issso... bom.. assim..." Nem eu sabia muito bem o que eu queria dizer, mas ele levou isso como um incentivo, pois sua velocidade aumentou e seu dedo percorreu minha entrada, e um gemido/grito/ruído estranho saiu de meus lábios. Ele passou por lá novamente e eu quase implorei para que ele pressionasse um pouco mais, mas não foi preciso. Ele deslizou seu dedo lentamente, me testando, mas logo voltou. Eu movi meu quadril novamente, precisando que aquela sensação se acalmasse. Eu não sabia o que deveria fazer, mas não conseguia ficar quieta.

"Edward..."

"Sim Bella, isso é bom não é?" Ele falou em uma voz baixa e rouca que quase fez com que tudo explodisse ao meu redor.

"Muito bom..."Eu falei e me soltei em cima dele, já não tendo forças para me manter suspensa. Sua mão não parou e eu senti que ia desmaiar quando um choque começou em meu centro e percorreu todo o meu corpo. Eu tremi descontroladamente e me segurei nele, como se eu fosse voar. "Oh..." Suspirei por fim, sentindo tudo mole, e vendo luzes brilhantes atrás de minhas pálpebras. Meu corpo relaxou e senti seus lábios em meu pescoço.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo e ele me abraçou a ele. "Eu queria poder fazer você sentir isso todos os dias".

"Eu não sei se conseguiria sobreviver". Eu disse sem pensar e o senti rir em minha pele.

"Teríamos que testar." Sua voz falhou no final e novamente o caroço retornou com força total em minha garganta. Não poderíamos testar nada. Não por algum tempo. E mesmo assim, não sabíamos o que o futuro preparava para nós. Nossos caminhos eram opostos. Eu teria que ir para a faculdade e ele também, mas cada um em seu país. Ele disse que tentaria voltar, mas nada era confirmado.

Me afoguei na saudade, e ele ainda estava bem aqui. Me apertei a ele e sorri.

"Eu nunca vou me esquecer disso." Suspirei. "Porque você não quis que eu continuasse? É tão bom."

Ele corou novamente. "Eu sei, mas é que foi muito rápido. Eu queria que durasse mais." Depois ele sacudiu a cabeça e me levantou em seus braços. "Vamos para a praia, você está engilhando."

"Sim, vamos."

Nadamos até a beira e nos enrolamos em nossas toalhas. Ele estendeu um lençol que tinha trazido e nos sentamos ao lado um do outro. Ele apoiou minha cabeça em seu peito e vimos o tempo passar.

Eu sabia o que ele estava sentindo e pensando. Porque eu também queria isso. Fazer esse momento parar e se eternizar. Me aconcheguei a ele e fiquei ouvindo seu coração bater, não me importando se seria a última vez.

O importante é que foi real.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:** Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Eu escrevi esse capítulo visualizando a cena toda. Claro, muita coisa foi adaptada gente... hahahaha. Eu amoooo adaptar as histórias *mais risadas*.

O próximo capítulo é a despedida. Vou sofrer aqui escrevendo.

Bjus a todas... e vamos esperar nosso final feliz... Será que ele vem?

Ps.: Obrigado a Thaís e a Ju por betarem para mim... =)


	9. Uma promessa

_And I will take_

_You in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong_

_'Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you_

E eu tomarei

você em meus braços

E te guardarei exatamente no lugar onde você pertence,

Até o dia [que] minha vida tenha terminado.

Isto eu prometo a você...

**This I Promise You**** - N'Sync**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8 - Uma promessa**

Depois de vários momentos calados, perdidos em pensamentos e no carinho que fazíamos um no outro, eu finalmente falei baixinho. "Eu não sei se seria pior, ou melhor, se eu tivesse falado com você antes. Acho que seria pior porque eu ia sentir mais falta quando você fosse embora." Uma mentira enorme. Eu sentiria falta dele _de_ _qualquer forma_.

"Mas seria melhor porque eu ia poder passar mais tempo com você." Ele falou em um suspiro. Meu coração se apertou e eu me abracei mais forte a ele.

"É verdade. Mas não tive coragem de falar antes. Eu não tinha como me aproximar. Falei até com Jasper, perguntando seu nome." Eu disse, corando profundamente.

"Foi. Ele me contou que uma menina muito bonita queria me conhecer." O sotaque dele me encantava, e eu senti meu sorriso crescer.

"Bonita é?"

"É, ele falou bonita... e você é. Eu me lembro da primeira vez que você veio falar comigo no facebook." Meu rosto passou por mil tons do rosa ao vermelho em um segundo, enquanto eu lembrava de toda a coragem que tive que reunir para dar o _primeiro passo_.

"Sério? Eu não lembro..." É claro que eu lembrava. E muito bem. Eu planejei mil vezes o que falar e apaguei meu texto incontáveis vezes também, até que eu respirei um 'seja o que Deus quiser' e apertei _enter_. Mas era uma vergonha tão grande assumir que eu fui _atirada_, que preferi fingir não lembrar.

"Você não lembra?" Ele falou zombando. "Eu ri muito na hora. Você deu em cima de mim descaradamente".

"Aaaah" Falei como se lembrasse, não conseguindo segurar minha risada sem graça. "Eu realmente esperava que você não se lembrasse dessa parte... e eu não dei em cima, eu estava só puxando assunto".

"Eu fiquei surpreso." Ele confessou.

"Eu lembro que falei: 'tão bonito, pena que tenha namorada'... né?"

"Sim" Ele disse com o sorriso torto que ficaria pra sempre guardado na minha memória.

"Mas você respondeu: 'quem disse que eu tenho namorada?'... Seu mentiroso." Eu o acusei dando um leve tapa em seu ombro.

Ele deu uma forte risada. "Eu falei até com os meninos sobre isso" Eu já imaginava o Emmett e o Jasper bagunçando com a minha cara na escola.

"Eles vão me zoar eternamente. Mas sério; você não me achou uma maluca, não?"

"Só um pouquinho," Sua risada voltou, e quando eu me afastei ele me puxou para ele novamente. "Mas era pra você ter falado comigo _antes_." O seu tom trouxe um caroço à minha garganta. Eu não queria pensar no tempo que nos restava. Eu queria fechar os olhos, aqui nos braços dele, sentados na areia da Primeira Praia e descobrir que ele nunca iria embora. Que tudo seria para sempre.

Mas pela forma que ele falou, ele também se sentia assim. O que era consolador, mas não apagava a imagem de uma ampulheta com a areia derramando, me mostrando que estava perto do fim. Puxei sua mão, que estava entrelaçada na minha, aos meus lábios, beijando levemente.

"Eu tentei." Foi só o que eu disse. E ele sabia que era verdade. Mas nem tudo acontece como nós queremos. Será que minha história de amor não teria um 'felizes para sempre'? Será que ele iria voltar para mim?

Fechei meus olhos novamente e com o barulho das ondas, sua doce respiração em meu pescoço e todo o amor que eu sentia, meu último pensamento foi, 'Valeu a pena'.

Eu resolvi que não era bom se eu fosse até o aeroporto. Sim, eu queria poder ficar com ele em todos os momentos que me restassem, mas não queria pagar o mico de desaguar em lágrimas em pleno aeroporto lotado, em um momento íntimo de despedida com sua família, a qual eu nem tinha intimidade.

Uma despedida limpa. Só eu e ele e o mar. Essa era a melhor lembrança que eu poderia ter de nossos últimos momentos. Edward abraçado a mim e tudo em seu devido lugar.

Suspirei mais uma vez e me abracei mais forte a ele. "Eu não preciso dizer que eu te amo".

"Mas eu gosto de ouvir isso mesmo assim." Ele respondeu.

Sentimos, de repente, gotas geladas. "Eu não acredito que vai chover." Eu resmunguei agarrada a ele. Ainda tínhamos quase uma hora antes de termos que voltar para Forks, então me lembrei de uma simpatia que eu e Alice sempre fazíamos quando éramos menores. Nós desenhávamos um sol na areia para espantar a chuva.

Ele ficou me olhando divertido enquanto eu pegava um galho e riscava a areia, fazendo um grande sol torto. "Pra que isso?" Ele perguntou.

"Para espantar a chuva." Ele riu muito antes de percebermos que a chuva tinha parado.

"Viu? Funcionou." Eu zombei. "Meu sol é infalível".

"Sim, eu trouxe a máquina. Vamos tirar fotos? Quero levar esse momento comigo".

"Mas meu cabelo está um pesadelo depois de todo esse sol e mar. É melhor você ficar só com as minhas fotos bonitinhas de recordação".

"Não, essa é a Bella de verdade. E ela é _muito mais_ bonita." Ele disse de uma maneira que derreteu todas as minhas desculpas e eu, mesmo descabelada, tirei várias fotos com ele. Abraçados. Nos beijando. Sorrindo um para o outro. Fazendo caretas. E quando eu vi... nossa uma hora tinha se passado. E era o fim.

O fim de um sonho.

"Eu vou sentir tanto a sua falta." Eu disse quando ele guardava a máquina na bolsa.

"Eu já sinto a sua falta." Ele resmungou baixinho.

"Isso não é justo. Você deveria ficar aqui pra sempre." Reclamei como uma criança de cinco anos.

"Eu queria muito ficar aqui pra sempre." Sua voz foi sincera. Ouvimos a buzina no fundo. Daqui ele iria para a casa dos McCarty para se arrumar. Eu vim no carro da minha mãe e voltaria sozinha até Forks.

"Não vá embora." E eu não suportei. Lágrimas escorreram dos meus olhos. Meu coração se partiu. Nada doía mais do que isso. Será que em algum momento isso passaria?

"Eu vou morrer de saudades de você... vou morrer..." Ele suspirou em meu cabelo antes de me abraçar novamente e eu ver lágrimas em seus olhos. Ele fechou os olhos e pressionou um beijo em minha testa. "Eu nunca, jamais, vou te esquecer. E eu vou te ver de novo, Bella. Isso é uma _promessa_." Ele disse ao se afastar, indo em direção ao carro.

Uma promessa era tudo o que eu tinha. E eu me agarraria a ela com todas as minhas forças.

* * *

_**Estamos chegando ao fim meninas... sentiram o climinha? E essa musica me faz querer chorar.. lembro da minha adolescencia.**_

_**Hum... Quero agradecer a Ju por me ajudar a fechar os furos da história e encaminhar bem o final. Sem ela eu ainda estaria com dúvidas cruéis e com erros**_

_**escondidos na leitura. É importante para mim ter sua opnião. Obrigado parceira.**_

_**Nem acredito que estou terminando de escrever uma fic.**_

_**Emoção.**_

_**O próximo vem quarta que vem e é o ultimo. Depois dele teremos um epílogo.**_

_**Bjus**_

_**Ps: **Esse capítulo foi praticamente TODO baseado no ultimo email da minha amiga contando o que aconteceu na despedida deles._

_Eu sei que parece mentira, mas isso aconteceu mesmo e todas nós acompanhamos e choramos por email. Eu sempre olho as fotos que eles_

_tiraram na praia... e choro ao ler o ultimo email da história. É tão real. E eles são tão lindos... Pena que ele está láááá no Canadá agora.  
_


	10. Depois que você foi embora

_I've got this yearning, burning_

_Yearning feelin' inside me_

_Ooh, deep inside me_

_And it hurts so bad_

Eu tenho essa saudade, queimando

Saudade dentro de mim

Oh, bem dentro de mim

E isso machuca tanto

**Where ****Did Our Love Go - Spice Girls**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 9 - Depois que você foi embora**

Não me lembro muito de como eu consegui dirigir até minha casa. O caminho foi tampado por uma cachoeira de lágrimas que não paravam de cair. Eu tentei me convencer de que eu o veria novamente e pensei que isso aliviaria a dor. Não mesmo.

Ele tinha ido embora.

Era só isso o que eu pensava.

Corri pelas escadas e entrei em meu quarto, jogando-me na minha cama e agarrando meu travesseiro. Quando pensei que poderia passar os próximos meses da minha vida ali, chorando e lembrando de Edward, minha mãe entra pela porta, gritando meu nome e parecendo estar sorrindo. _Sorrindo_. Sim, em meio à minha desgraça.

"BELLAAAA!" Minha mãe era muito sem noção. Como ela poderia não perceber que hoje eu tinha o direito de permanecer calada e sozinha? "Eu tenho uma grande notícia".

"Edward perdeu o vôo?" Suspirei, babando no meu travesseiro com uma voz esganiçada.

"Não. Você vai para Yale!" _O quê?_

Minha cabeça saltou em sua direção quando ela mostrou vários envelopes. "Ou Darthmout. Não sei. Qualquer uma. Eles te aceitaram".

"Você abriu minhas correspondências?" Um riso abafado saiu da minha garganta. Típico de Renée.

"Você me ouviu, minha filha. Você foi aceita nas duas faculdades que você queria. Isso é demais, Bella. Aliás, Alice ligou e disse que era para você ligar para ela assim que chegasse. Segundo ela, é caso de vida ou morte".

"Meu Deus. Não se pode mais nem ter tempo de sofrer nessa casa".

"Own, filha. Ele já foi?" Minha mãe atravessou o quarto e sentou ao meu lado. "Eu não queria que você ficasse triste. Hoje também é um dia bom. E NYU ainda nem respondeu".

"Mãe, não me importa para onde eu for. Eu queria que _ele_ pudesse ir comigo".

"Bella, você está sendo dramática. Quando chegar na faculdade e vir o tanto de pessoas que você vai conhecer, isso pode passar. E se não passar... eu tenho um dinheiro guardado. Você pode ir visitá-lo nas férias." Ela disse _simplesmente_ para mim.

Meu sangue gelou. Eu. No Canadá. Atrás dele. Por que eu nunca pensei nisso? Mas como eu iria? E se ele não quisesse que eu fosse para lá? Não tive muito tempo para pensar, minha mãe me interrompeu.

"Bem, ligue para Alice. Ela parecia eufórica. Não que ela alguma vez não pareça. Mas parecia ser importante. Ela só não veio para cá porque a mãe dela tinha saído." Minha mente rapidamente piscou. Eu podia estar triste, mas Alice sempre esteve lá para mim.

"Está bem. E obrigada pela oferta. Deixe as cartas aí para eu ler. Eu não consigo acreditar que Yale me aceitou." Sorri fracamente para ela. "Eu sempre sonhei em ir para lá desde antes da _Blair_, de _Gossip Girl_."

"Eu sei, minha filha. Por isso estou tão feliz por você. E você mereceu. Todas aquelas noites estudando aqui valeram a pena".

"Sim. Vou ligar para a Alice." Eu disse, com uma mistura de tristeza, alegria e preocupação. Uma salada de emoções.

Peguei o telefone ao lado da minha cama e disquei para ela. No segundo toque ela atendeu. "Bella!" Ela gritou. "Eu sabia que era você." Claro. "Adivinha o que aconteceu".

"Eu não sou você, Alice." Bufei para ela.

"O que eu mais queria que acontecesse assim que acabassem as aulas?"

"Eu não sei. Acabar as aulas? Alice, você disse que era caso de vida ou morte. O que aconteceu?"

"Bella, pensa, amiga. O que eu disse que teria que acontecer para eu ficar com Jasper?"

Oh meu Deus. Não acredito.

"Ele... ele te pedir em casamento?" Um grito ensurdecedor veio do outro lado da linha.

"Issoooooooooooooo! Bella, ele veio almoçar com a minha família. E eu achei estranho que meus pais já soubessem que ele vinha." Ela começou a falar sem parar, não me dando tempo para digerir a notícia. "E, de repente, ele estava pedindo a minha mão para os meus pais. Você acredita nisso? Ele disse que eu sou a mulher da vida dele. E que ele fará tudo para me fazer feliz. Bella, eu te disse que isso aconteceria. Mas ainda parece mentira. Eu tinha que te contar. Só você entenderia como isso é fantástico".

"Nossa." Suspirei. "Eu não imaginava que seria tão rápido. Mas era o que você sonhava. Estou feliz por você. Mas vocês vão se casar quando?" Perguntei, pensando longe, e ao mesmo tempo feliz por minha amiga.

"Só daqui a dois anos. Ficamos noivos. Temos o compromisso. Eu ganhei um anel, Bella. Ele é lindo. Você _tem_ que ver".

"Sim. Quando puder eu irei aí com você. Eu também tenho boas notícias. Fui aceita em Yale e Dathmout." Falei, mas não tão alegre quanto deveria. Uma dor ainda ardia no fundo do meu peito. Descobri que nem as melhores notícias a apagariam. Ela seria minha companheira agora. E eu teria que aprender a conviver com ela, para não entristecer as pessoas que me amavam. Minha amiga estava realizando um sonho e eu _tinha_ que ficar feliz por ela.

"Oh meu Deus. Esse dia será memorável".

"Sim. Em todos os sentidos." Falei baixinho, minha garganta ameaçando com o caroço.

"Oh, Bella. Eu... putz... me empolguei com a minha notícia e fiquei completamente alheia ao dia de hoje. Você me perdoa?"

"Nada, Alice. Está tudo _bem_." Bem estranho. Bem triste. Bem solitário. Bem _sem_ Edward.

"Não, amiga. Eu estou indo para a sua casa. Hoje será a nossa noite de meninas." E com isso ela desligou. Nem esperando uma resposta minha. Como se um 'não' parasse Alice.

Passamos aquela noite sem muita conversa. Alice era a melhor amiga que poderia existir. Ela me escutou chorar e não me pediu para parar. Ela me abraçou e me entendeu. Parecia que Alice podia sentir minha dor e ela sofreu comigo. Mesmo sendo um dia de tanta alegria para ela, ela não se importou em deitar e só me acompanhar.

Assim que o dia amanheceu, eu me sentia um lixo. Minha cara estava inchada e meu peito ainda doía. Alice já tinha acordado e eu podia ouvir sua voz tilintando pela cozinha com a minha mãe.

Mesmo de longe, eu podia sentir o tom de preocupação na voz das duas e isso me alertou. Eu ainda tinha minha vida aqui. Minha família e meus amigos. Eu não podia deixá-los preocupados. Eu tinha que aprender a conviver com meus sentimentos e _ainda_ fazê-los felizes.

Tomei um banho e lavei o rosto, disposta a fazer desse dia algo melhor do que o de ontem. Coloquei um vestido e corri até a cozinha.

"Bom dia." Anunciei com um sorriso. Não era tão difícil sorrir. Eu podia fazer isso.

"Bom dia." Elas responderam.

Nós passamos uma manhã planejando coisas com Alice e combinando uma viagem de meninas até Yale, para conhecermos a faculdade e as acomodações. Minha mãe e Alice, na verdade, já tinham planejado quase tudo.

Assim que mamãe foi deixar Alice na casa dela, entrei para o meu quarto e olhei meu e-mail. Tinha uma mensagem de Edward. Meu coração palpitou e meus dedos aceleraram para abri-la.

* * *

_Acabei de chegar. Sinto sua falta. Só de saber que eu te conheci e que tive a oportunidade de amar você, fico feliz. Algumas pessoas vivem a vida toda e nunca experimentam esse sentimento. E eu, com 17 anos, experimentei. E com você. Isso é muito bom. Eu vim pensando sobre tudo durante meu vôo. Falei com meus pais sobre você, eles estão ansiosos para te conhecer._

_Pensei em nós e em nosso futuro. Pensei em todo o tempo que ainda temos pela frente. Não consigo ver nada sem pensar em você. Acredita? Em nenhuma das vezes que pensei em você, me arrependi de algo. É incrível como tudo parece se conectar quando 'Bella' está inclusa._

_Quando coloquei os pés em Toronto, não me senti mais apegado a esse lugar. O meu lugar é onde você estiver. Meu coração ficou aí com você. Algum dia eu irei buscá-lo de volta. Cuide bem dele._

_Te amo._

_

* * *

_

Sorri ao ler as últimas frases. Poderia parecer clichê para qualquer pessoa que lesse. Mas para mim não. Foi a coisa mais linda e mais verdadeira que eu já tinha lido. Era o mesmo sentimento. Eu ainda sentia o vazio no meu peito da distância entre nós e agora eu sabia. Ele levou meu coração com ele. Jamais eu seria capaz de dá-lo para qualquer outra pessoa. Ele já pertencia a Edward.

Eu cliquei em _responder _e comecei a escrever. Todos os meus sentimentos sendo traduzidos em palavras.

* * *

_Hoje quando acordei senti falta do meu coração, mas agora que sei que está em suas mãos, estou segura de que ele vai ficar bem. Edward Cullen não roubou meu coração, eu o dei a ele de bom grado e de olhos fechados._

_Pensando em tudo, é engraçado imaginar. Quem poderia pensar que nós dois acabaríamos assim? Foi tão de repente. É como se estivesse escrito em algum lugar. Como se a história fizesse total sentido. Eu estou aqui e você aí, mas ainda assim sinto que pertenço a você._

_Ontem recebi a resposta de Yale, e a pessoa que eu mais queria compartilhar isso era você. Imagino você estudando comigo e se formando comigo. Imagino nós dois andando de mãos dadas na faculdade e depois... imagino todos os nossos dias sendo normais e felizes. É assim que penso no futuro 'com você' e 'feliz'._

_Eu não posso dizer que não estou triste com sua distância, mas o que importa é o sentimento que nós temos. Desde o momento em que eu te vi pela primeira vez eu pude sentir que isso não era uma simples paixão._

_Eu estou esperando por você. Leve o tempo que levar. Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo._

_O que eu quero dizer é que valeu a pena. Valeu a pena ter ido até você e valeu a pena experimentar esse sentimento. Mesmo que eu nunca mais te veja, eu ainda vou sentir isso. _

_Valeu a pena._

_Eu te amo._

_Bella._

_

* * *

_

Olhei um novo e-mail.

_"Nossas fotos"_

Abri os anexos e sorri para as imagens. Ele me abraçando. Nós dois nos beijando. Salvei todas e suspirei para a tela.

Quem imaginaria que algo assim pudesse acontecer?

Tolo é quem não se dá para o amor. E eu estava vivendo esse sentimento intensamente. E quem sabe do futuro?

Esperar por Edward Cullen valeria a pena.

***~*~Fim~*~***

**

* * *

**

**_Oi meninas, obrigado a aquelas que me acompanharam desde o primeiro capítulo. Obrigado a Thais que sempre postou para mim e revisou a fic._**

**_E obrigado a Ju por me ajudar a descrever o rumo da história. Em breve chega o Epílogo. Quem sabe o final não é como vcs imaginavam? Espero que não!_**

_**ahahaah Adoro o "elemento surpresa". Coloquem a fic no alerta que ele breve chega.**  
_


	11. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_**De: Edward Cullen **_

_**Para: Isabella Swan  
**_

_**Assunto: Feliz por você**_

Oi meu amor,

Estou tão feliz que você esteja chegando a New Haven***** hoje. Ouvi dizer que a cidade tem ótimos cafés e bares. Estou muito orgulhoso da minha namorada estar em uma universidade da _Ivy League_**.

_*Cidade onde se situa a Universidade de Yale. É uma cidade localizada no __Estado__ americano__ de __Connecticut__. Segundo o __censo__ americano de __2000__, tem 123.626 habitantes. É a segunda maior do estado, localizando-se na região do nordeste __americano__ denominada __Nova Inglaterra__. Foi fundada em __24 de abril__ de __1638__._

_**__Ivy League__: __Um grupo de oito universidades do Nordeste dos Estados Unidos que são consideradas as melhores faculdades do país (ou mesmo do mundo). Inventada pelo escritor de esportes Caswell Adams em 1937 como um termo para a então poderosa liga oriental de futebol, que originalmente incluía o Exército e a Marinha também. Desde então, é a aspiração de muitos alunos do ensino médio (e seus pais) obter uma "Educação na Ivy League". As faculdades da Ivy League são: Brown, Columbia, Cornell, Dartmouth, Harvard, Pennsylvania, Princeton e Yale._

Estive pensando em como poderia fazer parte desse dia tão importante pra você. Então gostaria que você jantasse hoje no _Union League Café_, próximo à sua universidade. Eu reservei uma mesa pra você para às 19h. Espero que goste da comida, minha mãe me disse que era o café favorito dela na época que ela fazia faculdade aí.

Bella, como sinto sua falta. Meu coração, mesmo cheio de orgulho, é tão egoísta que sente inveja de quem quer que seja seu colega de quarto.

Divirta-se.

Edward

* * *

Olhei novamente o e-mail com um sorriso idiota no rosto. Edward sempre tinha um jeito especial de me fazer esquecer nossa distância e ficar feliz.

Durante todo esse tempo afastados ele não tinha deixado um dia sequer de me mandar e-mail, telefonar, ou mandar ao menos uma mensagem.

Alguns presentes chegaram por correio, me pegando de surpresa. Ele me mandou várias coisas do país dele, doces e livros, e eu guardei tudo em uma caixa, para que eu pudesse levar a Yale comigo. Os doces não, eles eu comi. Logo depois de um mês que ele voltou para o Canadá, ele me pediu que nós jantássemos juntos, mesmo estando separados. Ele me pediu para ir ao Burger King, lugar onde comemos juntos pela primeira vez, e que ele também iria ao Burger King da cidade dele, para que lembrássemos um do outro.

No começo pareceu uma coisa boba, mas ao pedir meu sanduíche e me sentar, recebi uma mensagem dele no meu celular.

_Cuidado, meu amor, não vai deixar cair catchup novamente no seu suéter._

Sorri para a lembrança de quando estávamos juntos e de como ele achava engraçado o meu jeito desastrado. Quem não achava, afinal?

E foi assim que iniciamos nossos rituais de jantares e saídas, até cinema a gente combinava. Nós íamos em sessões no mesmo horário e sempre comentávamos o filme por mensagens. Eu adorava o humor dele.

Assim que ele foi embora, cheguei a pensar que o sentimento pudesse esfriar e que ele pudesse me esquecer. Mas ele não me esqueceu, e por isso eu era grata.

Cheguei a New Haven pela manhã com minha mãe e Alice. Elas quase me deixaram loucas, carregando minhas coisas e me dando dicas de sobrevivência, como se eu fosse morar na selva, o que foi totalmente irritante.

Assim que elas colocaram todas as minhas caixas no meu quarto, olhei ao redor e percebi que minha futura companheira de quarto não havia chegado.

Cansada e completamente sem paciência, coloquei Alice e minha mãe para fora, dando mais de 10 abraços em cada uma e me joguei na minha cama, ainda sem lençol.

Que dia!

Mas depois que criei coragem de ligar o laptop e li o e-mail de Edward, meu dia ficou _muito_ melhor. Resolvi que minhas caixas poderiam esperar. Eu só precisava de um banho, um cochilo e depois eu iria ao café que Edward mencionou.

Assim que acordei, saltei como um foguete, mexendo em minha mala. Resolvi que esse era um momento importante, mesmo de longe ele tinha planejado um jantar para mim. Então me arrumei mais do que o necessário, me irritando horrores com meu rímel, que borrou várias vezes com minha agitação.

Olhei-me no espelho e pisquei para mim mesma. Eu queria tanto que esse fosse um encontro com ele. Eu queria tanto poder vê-lo pessoalmente logo.

Tentei imaginar a Sra. Cullen na mesma faculdade que eu, e não consegui. Edward tinha me enviado fotos dele com seus pais e sua elegante mãe era tão delicada que eu não conseguia visualizar a cena dela deitada em um quarto como o que eu estava agora. Ela tinha se formado em Yale e logo depois tinha ido para a Universidade de Toronto para fazer uma especialização, e foi onde ela conheceu o pai de Edward.

Depois de quase uma hora trocando de roupas e me arrumando, tirei uma foto e mandei para Edward.

_Estou chegando amor, que vontade de te ver..._

Coloquei uma sapatilha e corri pelas escadas, perguntando a uma moça pelo caminho em que eu passava como fazer para chegar ao _Union League Café _e ela me apontou a direção, dizendo que era bem perto de onde estávamos, para meu alívio, pois estava começando a escurecer.

Cheguei à entrada do café e fiquei de boca aberta. Era lindo, elegante e aconchegante. Entrei e fui recebida por um senhor que, ao saber meu nome, me acompanhou até uma mesa que tinha uma velinha dentro de um copo no centro e nada mais. Ele puxou minha cadeira e percebi que estava de costas para o café e de frente para a vista de um parque. Suspirei e agradeci, enquanto ele pegou meu pedido de bebida.

A velinha tremulava sobre a mesa e meus olhos se focaram naquela pequena chama. De repente um calor me tomou e senti mãos tamparem meus olhos.

Minha respiração congelou.

Minha pulsação acelerou.

Era um sonho. _Só_ podia ser.

Uma voz suave e aveludada falou. "Você _ainda_ pode adivinhar quem é?"

"Eu só não consigo acreditar." Sussurrei, quase não conseguindo falar. Minhas mãos subiram e cobriram as suas. "Edward." Falei com convicção. "Edward." Repeti, trazendo suas mãos para a minha boca e dando um beijo em cada uma antes de me virar e vê-lo ao meu lado.

Ele estava parado, com um olhar indecifrável no rosto. Olhando para mim. Lindo, em um suéter cinza e uma calça jeans. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam como a chama, me queimando.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto. Eu não conseguia formular uma frase, muito menos uma palavra. Era como se tudo o que eu desejasse tivesse acontecido, mas eu simplesmente estivesse só como expectadora.

Ele estava aqui. Comigo. Depois de outros 6 meses.

"Bella." Ele disse, também parecendo estar sem palavras.

Consegui dar um passo em sua direção e meus braços automaticamente se envolveram em torno dele, quente e _meu_. Meu rosto tocou seu peito e fiquei em silêncio, ouvindo seu coração batendo acelerado, no ritmo do meu.

Alguns segundos depois, levantei meu rosto e dei um selinho em seus lábios, só para testar se ele era _totalmente_ real.

E era. Real, macio, e correspondia aos meus movimentos.

Quando me afastei para olhar melhor seu rosto ele se inclinou, não me deixando distanciar de sua boca, puxando-me para um beijo doce e carinhoso. Suspirei em sua boca e derreti em seus braços. Ele me deu mais um selinho e se afastou.

"Parece que levou a vida inteira para eu estar aqui." Ele disse.

"Eu sei exatamente do que você está falando".

Ele puxou minha cadeira, fazendo sinal para eu me sentar. Eu não queria soltá-lo, mas me sentei, enquanto ele puxava a cadeira de frente para mim.

"Você está aqui." Eu disse debilmente.

"Estou. Por você." Meu sorriso cresceu.

"E como tudo isso aconteceu? Quanto tempo temos?" Eu queria saber. Tudo para nós era sempre assim. Como se uma ampulheta estivesse derramando sua areia diante dos nossos olhos.

Um canto da sua boca subiu. "Não sei. Se eu me der bem, 3 ou 4 anos. Mas não sei se pretendo fazer uma especialização depois da faculdade, ou simplesmente seguir adiante".

Minha mente trabalhava lentamente, contando o tempo. "O quê? O que você está querendo dizer?"

"Eu entrei em Yale." Essas simples palavras estouraram em meu cérebro como fogos de artifício.

"O quê?" Foi o que eu consegui dizer. Novamente.

"Bella, meu amor, respire. Parece que você está a ponto de desmaiar." Ele disse brincalhão.

"Edward." Eu disse e respirei fundo. "Você simplesmente aparece depois de 6 meses e me diz que entrou para a mesma faculdade que eu, sendo que você nem sequer mencionou isso durante esse tempo. Sabe quantas noites eu sonhei com isso?" Eu disse com um tom que soou como acusador.

Os olhos dele brilharam um pouco mais. E eu continuei. "Então, sim, meu cérebro precisa de um tempo maior para se acostumar com a idéia de um sonho sendo real. Eu sei que parece que estou divagando, ou simplesmente meio louca, o que eu posso estar, já que eu tenho a impressão de que você está aqui, na minha frente, em New Haven, me dizendo que passará anos comigo, _anos_, nem _meses_ e nem _dias_, anos. _Me belisca"._

Ele puxou minha mão e deu um leve beijo na palma, arrepiando todo o meu braço. "Você é tão engraçada _quanto _é linda. Eu senti tanto a sua falta." Ele suspirou na minha mão, olhando para mim.

"Nossa, Alice vai enlouquecer quando eu contar." Suspirei. Ele bufou, sufocando uma risada. "O quê?" Perguntei. "Por que isso?"

"Alice sabe. Sua mãe também. Elas estavam ansiosas para saber sobre o nosso encontro".

Como Renée e Alice conseguiram guardar um segredo desses estava além do meu entendimento. Aquelas duas me pagariam, pois passaram a manhã zombando e me perturbando sobre a faculdade.

"Eu também estava ansioso." Ele declarou. "Quando eu recebi a carta de Yale, me autorizando a vir, quase não pude acreditar. É claro que meus pais devem ter uma grande parte nisso. Pois além da minha mãe ter estudado aqui, meu avô, que também é americano, é um dos colaboradores. Mas eu não achei que fosse conseguir, afinal de contas, quando eu me inscrevi, as inscrições oficiais já estavam encerrando. Eu queria tanto poder vir e ficar com você".

"Eu quero tanto isso".

Nós dois juntos, por mais meses e meses. Anos e talvez mais anos. E quem sabe também, pelo resto das nossas vidas.

Até aqui tinha sido só surpresas e alegrias. Um monte de saudade e um monte de amor.

Mas era só disso que precisávamos para ser felizes. Não é?

Quanto a você... que tal arriscar uns 6 meses de amor?

* * *

**Nota da Irene:** _Meninas, espero que vocês tenham gostado da fic. Eu sei que muitas meninas acham a história muito levinha, mas desde o início eu disse que essa fic foi baseada na vida de uma adolescente de 17 anos, virgem e real_. _Eu sei que vcs estão acostumadas com histórias mais pesadas, mas essa não é uma delas. Eu quis que ela fosse fofinha e bonitinha, pq é assim que a história da minha amiga foi. E eu amei poder escrever quase que extamente como aconteceu. Obrigado a todas que acompanharam e comentaram, foi muito importante pra mim, pois essa foi a minha primeira fic solo. Ainda não sei se vou escrever outra, mas quem sabe?_

_Quero agradecer a minha amiga Ju Martinhão pelo apoio no decorrer da fic, não só betando, mas me dando sua opnião e ajudando com as idéias. Muito obrigada.  
_

_Beijos e beijos e até amanhã em Such Great Heights  
_


End file.
